Elsword: The Resistance
by TheRaichux3
Summary: *Sequel to Elsword: The Darkness Rises* After the events in the gate of darkness, Aisha becomes corrupted gains huge amounts of power and now rules the world. But there are people that stand against her. The Resistance. RenaxRaven Renax?(Character added later.) and more. Rated T for Fighting scenes, Blood and cursing. character death warning. Adventure/Supernatural/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1: Survival

Elsword:Infinity Sword

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven:Blade Master

Eve:Code Nemeisis

Chung:Iron Paladin

**Hey guys! Raichu here. You guys are probably going 'OMG A SEQUEL!? SADLKGHLSDFGJASDFLGASG' Anyway, This is the sequel to Elsword: The Darkness Rises. You don't have to go look for it. Anyway, for the people that read it, I bet you're going: "Woahh... If you made a sequel to the bad ending, does that mean the bad ending is what really happened?" It took me a while to think about that... But yes. Sadly, The Bad ending is what really happened. If you want more questions, go ahead and ask me. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Survival

"C'mon Rena... Keep running!" Rena and Raven were running away from dark beasts. They were seperated from the rest of the Elgang. They kept running, but Rena shortly loses her pace. She falls down and the monsters were close on getting her.

"Rena!"

"Go on without me!"

"I won't let you die! I'm not going to let sombody that's important to me die again!" Raven grabs Rena,. and puts her on his shoulder.

"Wolf cut!" He used his nasod arm to attack one of the beasts. He pushed on it with his arm to push him into the air, right past the stampede. As soon as Raven landed, they saw him and started chasing them again.

"Darn it! I thought i'd lose them..." Raven curses under his breath and starts running while carrying Rena.

"I'm fine now!" Rena stood and faced the monsters.

"Karma!" She put her hand out to them and a gust of wind blew them all away. Rena turned back to Raven and smiled.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Raven smiled back and scratched his head.

"I had no mana, That's why."

"Could have just said so." Rena looks back. There is no monsters to be seen. She had wiped them all out.

"We're safe for now." Raven sits down on a distant large rock.

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"How are we going to survive? I mean, Since Aisha has all that power... From last time..."

"Oh yeah..."

**Flashback**

"I have all the power in the world! Mwahahahahahaha!" Aisha kept laughing and laughing. She had absorbed Elsword's Darkness and made it her own. She was twice as strong. Her pony tails were gone, and her hair was straight. Her hair was so long that it covered her forehead. Dark aura was flowing around her body and lighting was around the aura. Elsword however was next to her, on fire. Dark flames was all over him, Burning him alive. Eve and Chung were bowing down to her. Chung's Hair was black, and his armor was black and yellow. Eve's hair was black as well.

"Get them, Minions!" She pointed at Rena and Raven. They begin to run as Aisha laughed manically.

**End Flashback**

"We have to somehow get Chung and Eve back." Raven nodded and said.

"But what about Elsword...?"

"He's dead. You saw it too."

"No..." Rena put her hand on her face. Raven frowned slightly and went to her support. She started crying.

"He didn't deserve all of this..."

"There's nothing we can do, He's dead. The least we can do is bring Chung and Eve back and go against Aisha." Raven explained. Rena wiped her tears and looked at her hands.

"But... Do we have to kill Aisha..?"

"She's too far gone... We might have to." Another tear left her cheek as Raven said this.

"...Okay..." Rena clenched her hands. She turns around to see a wave of monsters coming their way.

"Monsters are coming our way. Raven, Get up." Rena warned. Raven gets up and sees the wave.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah i a- AHH!" Rena was bit by a mini monster. She quickly fell down to her knees.

"Rena!" Raven ran to Rena and quickly picks her up and puts her on his shoulder again. He started running away from the monsters with Rena. The monsters kept chase. They soon ran into a forest. Raven started dodging all the sticks and roots. He jumped up in the air to dodge a stick, but then fell. He felt his knee, It was bleeding. Rena fell from his grasp. her eyes were closed, She seemed lifeless. He had to act fast or the monsters would soon get to him.

"Ugh...!" Raven struggled to quickly pick up Rena and started running away again. The monsters were closing in, Then at the last tree, Raven saw a cliff. It was steep and it had a waterfall. There was no way to advance. Raven cursed under his breath and turned to the monsters. He let Rena go gently and glared at the monsters advancing.

"Let's go!" Raven ran toward the monsters, And started slashing alot of them.

"Hyper sonic slash!" Some of the monsters were cut up. Then a sudden crack sound is heard. Raven turns to Rena to check on her. She is fine. He continues fighting, Another crack sound is heard. He wants to go get to her but monsters were blocking the way. Soon, The edge of the cliff cracked louder and broke off.

"Rena!" He shouted her name. He quickly cut up monsters in front of him and jumped after Rena. He put his hand out to him. His eyes widened. He could see the earth. If he doesn't fall faster, Rena will fall first and die.

"I... Have to do this! Rena!" Raven put his hand out behind him.

"Go...!" a large fire came out of his arm. He used it as a rocket to descend to Rena quicker. His arm started to overheat very quickly. It glew red, And his clothes on his arm ripped off. It still wasn't enough.

"HAAAAAA!" He screamed even louder, The fire on his arm became stronger and he fell faster. His nasod arm glew even redder. His arm was unable to contain all the heat because it wasn't made for it. His arm blew off. It disintegrated from him. He grabbed Rena in mid air and landed roughly. He crashed and fell on the earth. He skidded on the ground and stopped. Raven looked at Rena, who was with him the whole time. He had held her on top of him so She couldn't get hurt at all. Rena still looked lifeless, But seemed to be fine.

"Rena..?" Rena groaned a little. Raven gave a assured sigh.

"At least you're safe..." Raven struggles to get up, Moving Rena out of the way. He saw his sword on the floor. And he saw Rena on the floor. Raven only has one arm left. Raven could use the sword to defend himself and leave Rena to die, Or pick up Rena and leave the sword. He picked up Rena by the collar with the only arm he had left and left the sword behind. He was struggling to move.

"Ugh..." He couldn't move anymore, He got to his knees and fell. Monsters fell from the cliff and went closer to Raven. He was surrounded by them.

"I guess this is it... I'm sorry everyone..." Accepting fate, he closes his eyes. The monsters began to jump on him.

"No!" A woman appears to their aid. She puts her hand out to the sky and a barrier appears around them. The monsters were pushed back.

"Are you okay?" The woman turns to them.

"E-Echo...!?" Raven said recognizing the woman. Echo had her usual clothes on, But her gloves... Were different. They were glowing and had a blue glowing circle around her gloves.

"What's with your gloves!?"

"I'll explain later, Let's go." She puts her hand out, and with the aid of her magic gloves, a Portal appears. She signals Raven to come with her. Raven picks Rena up and walks into the portal. They dissappear.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys! If you have any questions... Any questions at all about this story, Go ahead and ask me. Thanks for reading! Cya!


	2. Chapter 2: The Resistance

Chapter 2: The Resistance

There was a flash. All Raven could see was white for a while, Until they arrived near Ruben town. Or that's what it looked like. It was in ruins. The sky was dark and there were monsters all over the place. No humans to be seen.

"Get over here Raven, I'll make you and Renainvisible." Raven nodded and dragged Rena along the floor. She touched Raven's Chest and they all became transparent. They near the entrance, But the sound of Raven dragging Rena was too loud, Just because they're transparent, doesn't mean they can't hear them.

"Let me hold her." Echo attempts to pick her up, but she can't. She's too weak. She struggles to get her on her own back. Raven picks Rena up and puts her on Echo's back. She tried to lift her but fails. She slides away from her body and puts her hand out. A blue portal appears with a dark hole in the middle appears. She signals Raven to put her there. He obeyed and she fell into the portal.

"What's gonna hap-" Echo shushed Raven and signaled him to be quiet. He nodded and followed Echo to the village dump. There were scraps of metal and trash everywhere. It seemed like a normal dump. Echo signals Raven to go inside the trash heap.

"You expec-"

"Shhh!" Raven nodded and frowned. He walked to the heap. He holds his breath and jumps in. At first it was a struggle to get through, then after while he fell to the ground as if nothing was there. He was in a cavern. There were people here, Humans. They were walking around, going to shops that have weapons for sale. It was almost as if nothing happened.

"Welcome to the resistance HQ." Echo welcomed Raven.

"Where's Rena?" Raven asked. Echo pointed to a distant place that had Rena there, laying down on the ground.

"So you could have teleported us here!?" Raven screamed at Echo. Echo smiled nervously and put her hands up.

"I-It's so that you can know where it is when you're in a pinch!" She said nervously. Raven turned to Rena.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She was bitten by a monster, Meaning that she might turn into one of them."

"She's going to turn into a monster!? Then please, help her!" Raven begged. Echo nodded.

"I was going to do that regardless if you begged me or not. Anyway, You need to get that arm fixed up. Go into the hospital we have here, and get it checked up." Echo instructed Raven. Raven nodded and walked into the hospital. Echo waved her arms around and a floating flat object made of technology appeared below Rena and lifted her up. It made small noises as she was being carried. They both walk into the hospital. Raven soon gets to one of the rooms and lays down on one of the beds. Echo comes in with a lab coat on.

"What about Rena?"

"She's being checked out by other doctors. Now go to sleep, This wont take long." Raven fell asleep. A nurse walked over to Echo. Echo puts her gloves on. Raven closes his eyes to go to sleep. Soon, he was asleep.

"I forgot to tell him that this is going to hurt a lot." Echo informed the nurse. The nurse nodded.

"Let's get his started."

**Later... **

Raven later woke up, as if it was all a bad dream. He rubbed his head, groaning. He felt a lot of pain but he tried his best not to scream. He looked at his arm that used to be gone. It was back and It was back to normal, as if nothing happened. Raven smiled and moved it around. It was good as new. Raven tried to move out of the bed, but the pain got worse. Echo walked in.

"I see that you're awake." Echo smiled.

"Is Rena okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. She's just asleep now. Can you get up?" Echo asks. Raven tries again to move, but barely moves and groans in pain.

"Please, Take me to her." Echo nodded and got a wheel chair from the hallway. Raven struggled to get on the Chair. He sat down on it And Echo took him to Rena's room. Rena was fast asleep. Raven watched her, Smiling.

"Take me closer please." Echo obeyed and put him near Rena.

"Can i talk to her alone?" Echo nodded and left. Raven continued to watch Rena.

"Rena..." Raven continued to watch her. He rolled his wheel chair to get closer.

"You probably can't hear me right now... can you Rena...?" Rena snored a little bit. Raven chuckled silently and smiled.

"Ugh... The things i do for you..." He looked at his nasod arm.

"This whole thing gives me bad memories..." Raven frowned. Then his frown turned into a smile.

"In the end, it was worth it." Raven smiled at Rena. Rena was still sleeping. Raven rolled his wheel chair closer to her face to watch her better. When Raven got close enough, Rena pulled Raven close and kissed him on the cheek. Raven's eyes widened.

"That's for saving me." Raven blushed and rubbed his cheek after she let go. Then Rena slapped the other cheek.

"That's for watching me sleep." Rena glared at him.

"What!? I was not watching you sleep! Besides, you weren't asleep anyway!" Raven explained. Rena started laughing.

"So... You sacrificed your arm just to save me..." Rena looked at his arm. His arm had no clothes on it.

"Seems like nothing happened to it to me." Rena nodded and smiled.

"So what about you? Are you okay?" Rena pushed her covers away from her to see the bite mark the monster made. It was like normal human teeth had bitten her.

"They said i would be fine."

"Good." Raven sighed out of relief.

"I think we should stay here for a while to think." Raven suggests. Rena nods.

"I don't know how we're gonna do it...We're gonna need some hel-" Rena gasps and points above Raven. Raven turns around.

"Help with what?" Echo was behind Raven. Raven screams.

"Don't do that." Rena says calmly. Raven tries to catch his breath.

"We can help you get your friends back if you'd like." Echo suggests.

"Yeah we could use some help." Rena smiled.

"Okay! But you need to help us first. Let me explain. We need to expand our resistance. There are not a lot of people here, and the monsters are holding us back. We need to defeat them and take this land back. But we haven't been able to. But since you two are here, we can take this land back." Echo explained. They both nodded.

"In order to do that, we have to defeat a boss. The person that's watching this part of land. As soon as we do that, All the monsters here, Dead or Alive will turn into humans again. Unless they were monsters to begin with." Raven put his hand up like a student asking a question.

"Yes Raven?"

"How does this have to do with saving our comrades?"

"If we keep taking land back, we'll get enough comrades to get your friends back."

"Another question. What's up with your gloves?" Raven pointed at Echo's Gloves. Echo sighed.

"I made them."

"Oh." Raven tries to get up. He stands up as if nothing happened to him. He stretches a little bit.

"I'm fine now. Let's go Echo. I'll defeat them all for you as soon as i get my sw-" Raven looked around as soon as he said this.

"Right... I left it..."

"I'll give you a spare sword later. Let's go." Raven nods. Rena tries to move to go with them.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain. Echo looked at Rena for a second.

"You need more rest. You got to treat that wound. We'll be back with good news." Echo assured Rena. Rena sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Okay then. Good luck." She closed her eyes to go to sleep. Raven and Echo ran out to the entrance of the underground cavern.

"Stand back." Raven said. He tried to jump to catch one of the scrap metals to get up. After a while he got up. He started breathing hard because it was so hard to get through the scrap and trash. Echo was already outside, watching him climb. He soon reached the ground.

"You...Should have... Teleported... Me too..."

"Nah." Raven groaned and got up.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"We have two options. We both use stealth, go inside, and assassinate the leader. Or we go in, fight them off and kill the leader. Your choice."

"...Give me my weapon. Lets charge." Echo gives him a weapon that looks exactly as his old one. He slashes the air to test it. Then he starts running. He slashes a monster. All the monsters notice him and charge at him.

"Bring it." They all cornered Raven. Raven jumped.

"Shock wave!" a shock wave cuts them all down. They all fall down dead. Raven falls down and lands perfectly. Echo claps for him.

"Let's go." Echo said. Raven nods and follows Echo to a distant tower. Raven defends Echo from monsters as she shows him the way up the tower.

**Meanwhile...Rena's POV**

This is boring... I'm gonna go for a walk... I yawn and get off my bed. I was fine now, The nurses kept suggesting i go back to bed, but keep telling them i'm fine. They tried to make me stay there with force. I started running away from them. As soon as i exited the hospital, I saw the exit. I quickly jumped to the hole above.

"Bye bye! I'll be back!" I say to assure the nurses i ran away from. I get up from the underground and see that Ruben is in ruins... Wow... I walk away from Ruben. My walk wasn't long, I stopped and began to turn back. Then a dark purple portal appears before me. I gasp and out get my sword. It's the only thing i brought with me. A person walks out of the portal.. Wait, is that... Chung!? Chung's Hair was black and his eyes... His eyes were glowing purple. his armor was black and yellow.

"Chung!? What are you doing here!? Are you okay!?"

"Chung...? Chung who? Oh.. You mean your friend!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Chung gave a menacing laugh. He was... a little off. His tone was different as well. A chill ran down my spine.

"Oh.. Oh.. I can't breathe..." Chung was holding on his knees to stand to start breathing. It wasn't that funny.

"You're not Chung..."

"No.. Really...?" He said sarcastically. I don't like this guy.

"Your friend... Is dead. Sad, isn't it." He explains I gasp. I start crying. Chung is dead...!?

"And his body is mine. How sad... Oh, the look on your face...! I love it. Too bad you have to die..." He smiled. His tone pissed me off. I started to glare at him. My tears were falling down my cheek.

"Give Chung back!" I demanded. He started laughing again.

"You really are a dumb little bitch, are you...For the last time, He's dead. Gone. And his body is mine to use. I bet you're angry right now! But the show is about to start and you have the front seat! And...You should be happy to die to a person called Lacky!" I stopped glaring and started laughing at him. Lacky? Pfff...

"Heh, I bet you're laughing because of the awesomeness of the name. Queen Aisha gave my name to me, So of course you're laughing. I mean, You must have run out of tears to cry out of pure despair and started laughing. They all do that. Well, i hope you enjoyed your last laugh." Lacky puts his hand out. A cannon appears before him. He grabs it and puts it near his face, preparing to shoot me with it.. This can't be good.

"Would you like our death meal..? With a side of LASER BEAMS..!?" I ran away from him as far as i possibly could. He shot a laser out of his cannon. How did he do that!? Not even Chung can do that..!

**Chapter 2 End.**

Hey guys, Raichu here. I bet you guys are going "Why did you stop it there!? You butt-face! ASLDGKHADSLGHADSLGASJGHALJDGALG(Insert rage here)" I did it because i am in fact a 'Butt face' Deal with it. Now to practice my evil laugh as you rage at me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA...

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Chung

Chapter 3: Chung

"Okay, Here's the boss!" Echo informed Raven. Raven nodded and prepared himself to fight. A huge monster was at the top of the tower, it was a dragon. Not just any dragon... a 3 headed dragon. It was the one that was in the gate of darkness... Well not anymore, but there it is. All of the heads were awake. The beast screamed and summoned monsters to aid it. Rocks and debris started to lift up in the air.

"This is gonna take a while." Raven jumped on a piece of a flying rock. He pushed his legs on it to send the rock so it could kill the monsters. He then jumped to a distant rock and killed another monster using the same method. The dragon roared and put its heads up. A dark orb formed on top of their heads. They put their heads up to Raven's direction.

"Look out Raven!" Echo warns. Raven jumps to a distant floating rock and pushes it down for it to face the direction of the attack. The rock blocked the attack, but the rock was destroyed. Raven was now falling. After dodging rock debris, he fell on another rock. This one was a boulder. It lifted up near the dragon. Close enough to attack it.

"Hyper sonic slash!" He slashed right through the beast. The rocks stopped rising. The dragon fell down. Raven landed on the floor.

"Awesome job Raven!" Raven walked to Echo.

"Thank yo-" One of the dragon's heads woke up and fired a dark orb at Raven. Raven took a direct hit. He rolled around in a direction and got up out of momentum. His clothes were burnt, His face was bruised.

"You little... You don't know when to die do you!?" Raven screamed at the beast and glared at it. The dragon got up again.

"Don't tell me i have to kill you three times or something..." Raven complained. The dragon roared. Echo started panicking.

"What, can you not take him on or something!?"

"I can... But i'd like a potion or two."

**Meanwhile...Rena's POV**

I barely dodged the first attack... I was feeling excruciating pain on my leg. i fell on the ground, panting. I had to keep moving because the next attack was coming.

"Pew pew! Here comes another one! Hahahaha!" Lacky sounded like he was having fun... Too much fun. I kept dodging his attacks. He kept missing.

"You're not good at this are you!?" I screamed at him, mocking him. He pointed his cannon at me again.

"Take this!" a missile came after me, It was a homing missile. It got me.

"Hey...! You're supposed to yell out the attack!"

"Oh, you want me to yell it out? Okay! Scare Chase!" He screamed really loudly. I forgot about Chung's screaming power...! I covered my ears. It wasn't enough, I could still hear it loud and clear. I saw Lacky point his cannon at me, Preparing to shoot me again. I began running to the side, going behind a distant rock. He shot his cannon at me. It missed.

"Come out come out where ever you are...!" Lacky said as he walked closer to where i was hidden. As soon as he came close enough, I grabbed his neck, got him to fall to the ground, and started choking him with both hands. I pinned him down. I slightly let go of his neck so he could breathe.

"Tell me everything you know! Now!" I demanded. Lacky shook his head.

"Nah." Lacky laughed. I punched him in the face. I didn't like seeing Chung's body in pain, but i had to deal with it.

"So you're going to make me suffer to tell you the answers? I like that." Lacky smiled. I began punching him again.

"Too bad i really have to kill you." Lacky frowns. Lacky puts his arm up, His arm had darkness emitting from it. The darkness emitting from his hand turned into a spear like shape. He put his hand into a paper gesture and stabbed me.

"Ugh!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Suffer and become one of us! Hahahahaha!" I wanted to hit him as hard as i could, but i was injured, I couldn't move. I don't know if il make it...!

**Meanwhile.. **

Raven was still fighting the beast. He had slashed the monster already, Two heads down, one more to go. Raven smiled.

"It's over. Die!" He jumped up into the air.

"Shock wave!" The shock wave made a hit. The dragon roared out of pain. The dragon began to fall.

"And stay dead." He landed on the ground. as the dragon fell.

"Is it dead?" Echo asked. Raven looked at the slain beast and nodded.

"Yeah, It's dead. I hope." Echo walked to the beast She waved her hands around. The beast glew green, Then it stopped glowing. a green orb appeared out from the beast. Then it came to Echo.

"What did you do?"

"This is the power to turn this area pure." She smiled and put her hands out to the green light, Then the green glew brighter and brighter until the whole village was lit up on its light. Then Raven looked outside, All the monsters in the area were being lifted up and turned into humans. Some monsters just stayed dead. Raven grinned at the sight. It was beautiful.

"So we have to do this for the rest of Elrios?" Echo nodded. Raven sighed.

"Well we have a lot of work to do." Raven says. He looks outside.

"Rena!?" Raven quickly spots Rena on the floor. She was far away from the village.

"Echo! Come with me!" Raven put his foot on the edge of the window and jumped. It was more steep than he thought. He fell down safely though. Echo teleported to him.

"Let's go!" Raven pointed forward. He started running, So did Echo.

**Meanwhile...**

Lacky kept laughing evily as Rena was on the floor injured. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Why haven't you turned into one of us?" Lacky asked. Rena groaned.

"I don't know...Ugh!" Rena screamed a little in pain.

"Oh well, You can just die here." Lacky puts his hand on the ground. As soon as he does this, a portal appears below him. He starts to sink.

"Try not to die. It's interesting to see somebody resistant to darkness." He said. He started laughing evily and left. Struggling, Rena got up. She started walking slowly toward the resistance HQ.

"Rena! Are you okay!?" Raven ran to her. Rena was about to fall, but Raven caught her.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine..." She said before going unconscious.

"C'mon let's go, She's in danger." Echo said. Raven nods and picks her up bridal style and starts running to the HQ with Echo.

**End of Chapter 3**

-Insert words here- Let's see... What would a person like me say... Oh yeah.

Thanks for reading!

...That's it?


	4. Chapter 4: Bethma

Chapter 4: Bethma

Rena soon woke up. She looks at her surroundings, She's back at the hospital.

"Ugh..." Rena tried to feel the part that Lacky stabbed. The wound was gone. It was like it was never there.

"Whoa, What happened?" Rena asked.

"I don't know, you had a sudden increase in recovery. It just healed like that." Echo informed her. Rena sat up and stretched for a while.

"Rena, are you okay?" Raven walked in. Rena groaned.

"She should be fine." Echo introupted.

"I wasn't asking you."

"I saw Chung." Rena blurted out. Echo and Raven gasped and stopped talking.

"What!? When!?" Raven was alert. Rena put her head down a little.

"Chung's dead." Raven put his head down as well. Echo sighed. It was silent for a while.

"Then how did you see him...?" Raven killed the silence. Rena gulped.

"He was being controlled. Even though he was dead. He tried to kill me, thankfully you guys came. When he stabbed me, I felt the darkness invading me. I was about to succumb, until the wound, the one the monster made on my leg, saved me somehow." Rena explained. Echo kept nodding.

"So your wound saved you? And you mean by invading... Is darkness a virus or something...?" Echo was talking to herself. She walked off. Rena and Raven were alone.

"So your wound helped you in some way? Does this mean that wound is going to help you from here on out?" Raven asked. Rena shook her head.

"Doubt it. Maybe it was just luck." She shrugged. Raven got up.

"It's time for me to go, i have a lot of work to do. I must save Bethma!" Raven began to walk off.

"I'm tired of being the 'damsel in distress'!" Rena yelled. Rena tried to get up. Raven turned around. His mouth was open and his eyes widened.

"Whoa there, you don't want to push too hard! You're not a damsel in distress... You're just wounded and you need rest and treatment." Raven informed Rena. Rena ignored him.

"I don't have time to rest, I don't want to be useless! Besides, you're not the only one around here that has a lot of work to do." Rena walked over to get her weapons. She was fine now. Her bow and sword. She smiled at Raven. They both began to walk away from the hospital.

"I guess. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself. I'm here whenever you need me." Raven smiled.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way!" Rena winked. Raven laughed. Echo came behind them both. They both screamed as they saw her.

"You're going somewhere new without me. Silly people." She smiled. They both ran off, away from Echo.

"Stay behind us Echo! We'll go ahead!" Rena said before she left. Echo sighed.

**Meanwhile...**

Lacky arrived to Aisha's castle's entrance through a portal. He walked to the entrance, It was guarded by dark monsters. He walked right past them, seeing the sweat that ran past their faces. It was wonderful for him, to see the fear in their eyes. They knew that he could kill them whenever he wanted to, because Aisha had given him the power to. Lacky walks upstairs, looking at monsters in the eye and glaring at them. They held still, sweating out of fear. Lacky started laughing evily. Lacky grabbed the next monster that walked past him. He lifted it into the air and started choking it. A purple flame appeared around his hands. The monster he was holding started screaming. He smiled and the monster burst into purple flames. He dropped the monster and it turned into dust. He looked at the other monsters. They backed away from him out of fear. He smiled and started walking to another beast.

"Hey. Stop it." Lacky turned around. It was a man in a black coat, he was hooded, and you could not see his face. Lacky knew who this was.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He glared at the man and grabbed the closest monster's neck. The monster bursts into purple flames.

"Aisha wants you." The man informed him.

"Already!? Fine." Lacky walked away, before leaving the monsters, he gave the monsters one last glare. He walked into the queen's room. Aisha was there, sitting alone. Her hair was still out, her hair covered her forehead. She still had the basic clothes on for Void Princess. She smiled as Lacky entered the room.

"Hello Lacky. Is it done?"

"Yes ma'am. It is done." Lacky informed her with respect. A tear left Aisha's cheek.

"Good job my Lacky..." She smiled. She wiped off the tear that left her cheek.

"One down... Okay Lacky, your next task will be given to you soon."

"Yay!" Lacky ran to Aisha. He sat at the bottom of her chair, below Aisha. He sat quietly. Aisha patted his head. Lacky smiled.

"Soon... I'll kill them all...!" Aisha gave a sinister smile. Suddenly, A monster ran to Aisha as she was still patting Lacky's head.

"L-Lady Aisha...! Bethma is being invaded by two individuals!" Aisha frowned and grabbed Lacky's hair in anger. Lacky yelled a little in pain.

"Well!? Take them out!" Aisha screamed at the monster.

"These two have incredible prowess!" The monster replied.

"And you didn't send this news to me earlier!?" Aisha lifted her arm up. A dark flame appeared on her hand. She started glaring at the monster. The monster started panicking.

"I came as fast as i could Lady Aisha!" Aisha continued glaring at the monster. She sighed and put her hand down. The flame distinguished. She pointed to the nearest door.

"Go get more troops to stop them, Now." Aisha instructed. The monster nodded and started running.

"Lacky! I have a task for you. Go to the boss of Bethma. You will know what to do there." Lacky nodded and stood up. He stood in front of Aisha. He summoned a portal behind him. He saluted to Aisha before he left. Soon, the cloaked man from earlier walks into the room. Aisha smiled.

"It's good that you're here."

"Yeah..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Berserker Blade!"

"Furious engage!"

Rena and Raven were fighting the monsters as they were going for the boss of Bethma. They were easily defeating the monsters.

"C'mon Raven! You didn't want me to get hurt did you?" Rena smiled at Raven. Raven gave Rena a determined look.

"I'll race you to the end!" Raven challenged Rena. Rena nodded.

"I'm gonna win!" Raven stabbed a monster. They were killing the monsters so easily that it was like as if they weren't there.

"Hyper sonic slash!" Raven slashed through a mob of monsters. They were all cut down in no time.

"Fatality!" Rena cut through a mob as well. They were all dead, Rena and Raven smiled at each other.

"I'm winning!" Raven began cutting down some monsters as he said this. Rena did the same.

"For now you are!" Rena jumped on a monster, put her bow toward the earth. She shot her arrows. They were traps. The traps blew the monsters away. Rena and Raven kept running towards stairs, Stairs that led underground. They were laughing the whole way, as if they were children. They quickly stopped to the boss. It was a dragon. It was red and it had yellow on the middle.

"This again..!?" Raven stopped laughing and prepared himself. So did Rena. The dragon roared.

"This isn't good..." Rena said.

"Don't worry. I've dealt with a 3 headed dragon before. This one isn't even strong at all compared to that one." Raven assured Rena. Rena glared at the beast. After a while, a figure appears on the dragon's head.

"Yo!" It was Lacky. He greeted Rena and Raven.

"You!" Rena glared at him.

"That's Chung!" Raven's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Oh? Who's this? Is this loser causing you trouble miss?" Lacky smiled with a mischievous smile. Raven frowned.

"You know, Chung would never say that. You're possessing him aren't you...?"

"Right and right! You're much brighter than.. What's your name?" Lacky asked Rena.

"You don't need to know jerk." Rena said coldly.

"Ouch, Why so cold? Anyway, I'm not your opponent. This bad boy is." Lacky patted the Dragon's head. The dragon roared.

"And to make sure he wins, im going to make slight...adjustments." Lacky put his hand on the dragon's head. Lacky's hand suddenly turned pitch black. So did the dragon. Some white chains appeared on the top of its head. The chains went around its neck, holding it down. It did not fall. The chains made a circle around Lacky's hand. Lacky lifted his hand.

"I made this dragon 10 times stronger at the cost of its sanity. If it even had any!" Lacky started laughing. The dragon roared as loud as ever. It started rampaging. Lacky put his hand on the beast to hold it down.

"I'd love to see you all die right here, but the clock is ticking. I gotta run. Cya!" A portal appeared behind him. He walked backwards to the portal and disappeared. The beast started charging at Rena and Raven.

"I hate that guy." Rena said. Raven nodded.

"Same here. Let's kill it."

"Right."

**End Of chapter 4**

Alright! 4 chapters down...Thanks for reading! O:


	5. Chapter 5: Echo

Chapter 5: Echo

"Go guys go!" Echo was cheering Rena and Raven on. as she caught up with them. They were attacking the beast. The beast roared at them and continued to attack. Raven ran toward the beast head on. He jumped on the head of the beast while it was charging.

"Keep it distracted Rena!" Rena nodded as she ran in front of the beast, running away from it. So the beast would forget about Raven and try to get Rena instead. Raven grabbed one of the chains on its head and pulled it dragon fell with it. As soon as they fell, Raven put his sword in the middle of the chain circle. It was big enough to get inside the circle and big enough to trap it.

"Now Echo!" Echo nodded. She ran to the beast. The beast was moving around, trying to get out of the chains. Echo waved her arms around. The monster glew green. Then suddenly the beast stopped moving. A green light appeared. The green light came to Echo. Echo touches it, and the light spreads around. It turns every monster into humans.

"I guess Bethma was invaded..." Rena said as she noticed all the monsters being turned back to humans.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna go to the base and see if i can find a cure for the monsters!" Echo said. Raven gasped.

"You found the cure!?" Rena face palmed.

"No. Not entirely. I just made a prototype. It's not perfected yet." Echo explained.

"Alright, be careful!" Rena said. Echo nodded and ran away.

"I guess we're alone again..." Rena smiled at Raven.

"Yeah." Raven smiled back.

"Hello." Raven and Rena averted their gazes and turned around. They saw Apple. She stood right in front of them.

"Apple!?" Rena gasped. Raven's Eyes widened.

"Where were you?"

"I was visiting Bethma, Then monsters invaded the whole village! You should have seen them, there were so many! Anyway, I hid until the time was right. Which is now." Apple explained.

"Wow." Raven commented.

"So, where's Eve? I need to talk to her."

"Eve?" Raven scratched his head.

"Yeah."

"Uh... About that..." Raven said nervously.

"We don't know where she is." Rena finished for him.

"What!?" Apple gasped.

"We're planning to save her though." He explained.

"Oh. Okay." Apple sighed out of relief.

"I'm going to go, i have to go check something out." Apple ran away from them.

"Bleh. I'm gonna go too." Raven said. Rena reached out to him before he left.

"Wait don't leave me here alo- You know what? I'll follow you." Rena quickly decided. She ran after Raven.

**Meanwhile... Echo's POV**

I'm almost there! I'm running to the original HQ. Ruben. There were no people around while i was running toward the HQ. Before i left i told them it's all clear... That's weird. I kept running and i saw some people... Dead. Oh no, what happened!? worried, I run even faster. I see the HQ! I start to dig through the trash head first. I see the cavern. Then i see a fist. It punched me right in the face. and i fell right on my back. Blood left my mouth. Who ever hit me must be strong...!

"Ouch... Ouch..."

"What's wrong? Did that hurt!?" This voice... Chung!? He had a mocking like tone. His armor... His clothes... He's... Not Chung.

"You're...!"

"Lacky. Thank you very much." He gave a smile. A chill ran down my spine.

"What're you doing here!?" I asked him. I took a step back.

"Oh... Let me think... Oh yeah! To kill you of course! And... I already killed everyone in this village... Including the people in the HQ." He started laughing.

"Grr..." I cursed under my breath. I couldn't take him on alone... There has to be another way! I turned around and started running.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He said. I turned around. He had jumped to try to attack me again. I put my hands out to him and make a small barrier with my gloves. I blocked the attack. He had kicked to try to attack me, so he used my barrier as a platform to jump higher. He dove down, Fist first. I dodged the attack. Then i noticed he wasn't blocking the entrance anymore. I have to get there... Now! I quickly ran to the HQ entrance and dove in. I was in the cavern. I quickly ran to the hospital, And i went to the medicine files. They all had drugs taped on them for emergencies. I locked the door behind me. I started looking for the antidote. The time for me to use it right now would be awesome. The door started banging. Lacky was getting to me. I had to act fast. Nervous, I took the nearest file and got a medicine needle taped to it. It had liquid inside it. The door broke down, I looked quickly to see Lacky there. Smiling like a maniac. He had his cannon with him.

"Die!" He screamed at me. I climbed on the cabinet and got on top of it. He aimed his cannon at me and fired... Lazers!? I ran and jumped on top of a file cabinet while dodging the lazers he shot at me. When i got close to Lacky, i stomped on his face, using him as a platform. I jumped away from the room by using him. I saw him fall. I started running to the exit of the HQ. I have to save this sample... The entrance... It's...It's blocked!? Impossible! I turn to Lacky. Who was just arriving. He starts laughing.

"What's wrong? Realized that there's no way out?" Lacky put his cannon on the middle of the cavern. He loaded the cannon.

" I made the cannon able to shoot this place after 10 minutes. I'm going to blow this place up. And I'm going to take you with it." I gasped. A time limit..I look at the Medicine needle.

"Any last words?" How am i going to do this!? I took one step back a little. I started running toward Lacky.

"What? Angry? Punch me, Kick me, Won't matter. I've won. You have no weapons." He thought i didn't. I got to him. He stood still and kept that smile on his face. It made me mad. I was about to punch him in the face. He didn't move. I had the medicine needle on my palm. I quickly got it out right before i punched him. Before he could react, i stabbed him with the needle and injected the antidote.

"What... What did you do to me Bitch!? I... I can't move!" He yelled at me. Tired, i started breathing heavily. I fell.

"You should turn back... to Chung... I gave you the antidote to your...darkness..." I told him. He gasped.

"You stupid bitch!" He kept yelling at me. I took a good look at him. I didn't notice anything yet. till I saw him fall on his face. I examined him carefully.

"Chung are you there?" I asked him. he lifted his face up.

"Nope! Hahahahahaha!" Lacky gave a evil laugh. It didn't work. Darn it!"

"I still can't move... Damn you." He said.

"This is the end for you. I'm sure of it. I'm sure Lady Aisha wouldn't let me die." He said. I run to the exit. It was blocked really well. I try to push it. I couldn't move it at all. I didn't have enough strength to move it. As soon as i discover that it's no use, i walk near the cannon and sit down near it. I guess this is it... I'm sorry everyone.. I'm sorry... But.. At least i took down one person.. Right? I smiled.

"Goodbye... Everyone." The cannon started to fire. I closed my eyes.

**Later...**

The strange cloaked man was away from the dark castle. He put his hands on the ground, summoning a portal. Lacky was lifted up through the portal.

"...You saved me." Lacky said.

"Yeah. I know."

"I can't move. Could you help me?"

"Sure."

**End of Chapter 5**

Ouch... That sucks. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Echo and Eve

Chapter 6: Echo and Eve

Echo was sitting on the ground, closing her eyes. The explosion would come any minute. The cannon already began shooting. The cavern was being broken apart. She put her hand on her chin. Then she remembered something.

"My gloves...! These are the only things that can save me now!" She had forgotten them because of the fact that she had to act quickly. She wasn't used to that. As a piece of stone was about to fall on her, she dodges it. She puts her hands up and started screaming. She put everything she had to this barrier. But even the gloves had limits. It was running out of power. Although the barrier was very big. Big enough to cover the whole cavern. All the rocks were being deflected. Echo smiled and looked at Lacky sinking to the ground. She cursed under her breath. Then, A large stone broke through part of the barrier.

"What!?" She put her hands out and tried to make it stronger. It regenerated. But then it broke again.

"This is really it!?" Echo gasped.

"I can't... I can't die yet!" Echo runs to a distant rock. She hides her gloves under a rock. The barrier was going to be broken again any minute. Echo ran into the hospital, and looked through the medicine cabinet.

"I... I took the paralyzing... medicine!? No... This isn't the right one! I have to save this one and give it to them... Before this whole place breaks apart! Echo ran to the gloves, The needle was dripping as she ran. She put a sheath on it. The rocks began to fall past the barrier again.

"Just a little bit more!" She ran to the rock where the gloves were hidden, grabbed it, turned around and wore it. She put her hand out to the barrier and the barrier regenerated once more. Echo put the medicine in the glove.

"I can keep up this barrier... These gloves wont last forever... And using all the energy it has would be selfish... I hope they use the rest of these gloves' power... to help everyone in Elrios. I wouldn't be able to make gloves like these again..." She put the medicine on both of the gloves. She canceled the barrier that protected her. She put a small barrier around the gloves. She put the medicine on the top of the gloves. She looked up. The stone was coming toward her.

"Now it really is the end... I hope that barrier protects it,.. It's harder... To keep a bigger barrier on... and make it stronger...So I had to put a lot of power... into that barrier..." She looked up. The stone was coming for her. She began mumbling at the gloves. Saying something.

"Goodbye... Everyone."

**Now... Apple's POV**

I had walked away from them both. I wanted to see if i could call Eve. I put my fingers on my ear, as if it was a phone.

"Eve...! Come in Eve...! Eve!? EVE!? EVE!" I started screaming for Eve. She didn't say anything back! She'd never not reply unless she... She's... She's dead... I sit down on the floor I looked around and saw there were people together, trying to figure out how they can recreate the village.

"...I'll... Recreate... The nasod kingdom..." A tiara appeared on my forehead. That meant... I was the queen now... I got up to go inform Raven and Rena about Eve's death. They were right here in the village, so it wouldn't take too long for me to find them. I began running around the village and i found them discussing with the villagers.

"Raven, Rena! Come over here!" They both saw me. They smiled at me. I had a serious face on. They look at me weird, then nodded. They both came.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Eve's... Dead." Raven and Rena gasp.

"She's dead!? Who killed her!?" Rena sounded angry.

"I do not know, but i believe Aisha did it." Raven gasped.

"We might want to go tell Echo about that. Now." I said. They both nodded. They began to run to the direction to Ruben. I followed.

**Later...**

Raven and Rena found Ruben. But Ruben was empty. No one was there. They ran quickly to the HQ. It was gone, No trash, No nothing. Rena started to get worried. There was only dust there. Raven walked to the dust. He found a barrier sitting around somewhere, having gloves inside it. The gloves held a needle.

"These are Echo's Gloves!" Raven quickly rushed to it. The barrier was blocking the way to getting the gloves. He later gave up.

"If.. If her gloves are here.. Something happened to her." Rena said. She began searching through the rubble. Soon, she found Echo's corpse.

"Echo!?" Raven was startled at Rena suddenly screaming. Raven turned and ran to her.

"What is it!?" He gasped. Echo was on the ground, under the rocks. She wasn't moving or breathing. She was dead. Rena began crying. Raven hugged her for support.

"Who ever did this...I'll kill them...!" Rena cried even louder. Raven hugged her so she wouldn't cry so loudly. Apple came behind them, noticing Echo's corpse. She looked around a little more. She found the barrier protecting the gloves and medicine. She made her drones pick it up from the bottom. When it was being lifted up, Apple closed her eyes and focused. She saw images of Echo struggling for her life. She knew the gloves' limits. She was watching Echo before she died.

"Why... Why did she do that? She could have used the rest of the gloves' power to protect herself and the whole cavern..." Then she saw Echo turn at the gloves.

"I had to do this Apple... I knew this barrier could protect the whole cavern.. including the gloves and medicine.. But if i did that, the gloves would never be able to power. You and i both know that this is powered by El." Apple wanted to say to her that we had El before.

"You must think that you already have El. But you have forgotten that the El was corrupted after you hid. The only piece that wasn't corrupted was the one i had. It's the only light piece of El left. The only power we have left. I made this barrier very strong. so it should be able to stay here unharmed. I'm counting on you to protect this, and use it to help all of Elrios. The needle that the gloves are holding may possibly be a antidote to the darkness. Please continue my research. You're the only one i know that can. Please get this message as soon as you get up... Thank you." A rock came to her. Apple opened her eyes. She looked at Echo's corpse.

"Put the gloves back at Bethma. I have to break the barrier." She told the drone that held the barrier. It obeyed.

"First Eve.. Now this..." Rena cried even louder.

"Wipe your tears... We'll be able to..." Raven tried to comfort her.

"Able to what!? four of our comrades are dead! Dead Raven! We can't win... There's no way..." Rena said.

"You have to have hope. You know, Chung is dead too.. Yet his body is possessed. We can still save him right?" Raven said. Rena started to wipe her tears and nodded.

"So we can still save Eve! You can't give up now...! We have to save Elrios.. The whole world even!" Rena nodded. She wiped all the tears away.

"Yeah... Yeah we do..."

"Guys. We have take back Altera and Feita. The path to them both are separated. So i need you two to split up." Apple explained. They nodded.

"I will communicate with you both while you are there. You must tell me when you have finished the boss. When you do, i will teleport to you and use the gloves. We will meet up back here in Bethma to discuss our future plans." Apple explained.

"Okay. I'll go to Altera." Rena said. She started to run there.

"I'll go to Feita." Raven said. He began running to his destination.

"...Echo... This one is for you." Apple said under her breath. She teleported to Bethma.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha was sitting down on her throne. Waiting for a messenger.

"They must have destroyed every monster there..." She said to herself. The man that was cloaked opened the doors and walked to her. He walked near her and bowed down to her.

"What is your wish Lady Aisha?" He asked with respect.

"I want you to go to Feita..."

**End of Chapter 6**

Erm, Nothing much to say here. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Rena's Rage

Chapter 7: Rena's Rage

Rena was angry. Really angry about Echo's death. She annihilated the monsters with no mercy. She ran through the dungeons. She eventually reached Altera core. She slashed through the monsters no problem, but her anger wasn't sated. She fiercely struck the monsters. There were no nasods to be seen. She ignored this because she was too angry. She reached the boss's lair. It was the Nasod King himself.

"You again!? Die!" She glared at it furiously. Instead of attacking elemental cores to attack its main core, she jumped at it and prepared to stab its forehead. Then a cannon blocked the attack and pushed her off. She landed back on the ground.

"You!" Rena glared at him. It was Lacky. He blocked the attack and put his hand on the Nasod King. Instead of chains coming out, The Nasod King froze. The monsters froze as well.

"Hey there." Lacky smiled at her. The look on her face made him happy.

"Did you... Kill her!?"

"Who?"

"Echo."

"So that's her name? She was trouble. She gave me some sort of drug that made me unable to move. I almost died! Thankfully the drug wore off. I could say she put up a fight.. If she did fight." Lacky said this in a mocking tone. He looked at Rena.

"I heard that you're scary when you're mad. You must be furious! I want to see..." Lacky jumped from the Nasod king's head and landed near Rena. Rena was glaring at him furiously.

"Oh.. You do look angry. Are you mad? Are you?"

"Shut... Up..." Rena clenched her hands so hard that blood was dripping through her fingers. Lacky came to her face.

"Oh, one more thing, if you kill me, Your friend will never return! Oh... That sucks. Go ahead, il give you the first shot. Riiight he-" Rena punches Lacky in the face. Her arm slid past his face. Rena pulled her arm over to slap him. He fell over.

"Ouch.. You hurt!" Lacky said. Merciless, Rena kicked him while he was down. She continued to do so until Lacky rolled away from her.

"Okay... How about this!?" Lacky charged at Rena. Lacky thrusts his cannon at Rena, Rena got hit.

"Sudden Buster!" The cannon fired. Rena was blown away. She fell and then got up. Her expression still stayed the same.

"I'll... Kill you..." She said with a cold tone.

"Learn how to die, you!" Lacky put his cannon on his shoulder, preparing to strike.

"Scare Chase!" He fired a homing missile. Rena took out her blade and slashed the missile in half. The missile didn't detonate. Static came out of it.

"Now that is scary." Lacky said. Rena walked slowly to Lacky.

"Die!" Lacky aimed his cannon at Rena. He shot lazers at her. Rena dodges them all. Some of them missed. She continued walking slowly.

"You're gonna pay...!" Rena said sounding angry. One of Rena's Eyes turned purple. Lacky notices this.

"Whoa, are you becoming one of us or something?"

"You're gonna pay...!" She continued to chant this. She started to run. She ran so fast that Lacky lost sight of her.

"Where did you g-" Lacky was interrupted by Rena's flying roundhouse kick. Lacky was blown away. Then Rena began to move again, She kicked him back to his original spot. Lacky was still in mid air. Rena then kicked him to another direction. Then kicking him back in his original spot. She was in mid air while doing all of this. Rena kicked him upwards then kicked him so he'd go down. down back to his original spot. The momentum of the kick pushed him down to the earth hard, hard enough for him to go upwards. While he was upwards Rena landed on his gut. She made cracks on the ground as a sound wave ringed in both of their ears. She then got out her blade. She began to choke him.

"What...What are you!?" Lacky was struggling to breathe. He was bruised everywhere. Rena's eye was glowing very brightly. You couldn't see her eye anymore.

"I'm... The one who is going to kill you!" Her voice had a deep voice echoing her voice. She was about to finish him... Until a nasod droid blocks the attack.

"What... Are you doing!? Apple!? You traitor!" Apple had blocked the attack.

"That boy is the one that Eve holds the closest. I cannot let him die." Apple explained.

"Why not!? He...He killed Echo!" She glared at Apple.

"I know I know he did, I hate him for it too. but you don't have to punish Chung too! That's his body you're hitting!" Rena's eyes widened. her eye stopped glowing. She squatted and put her hand on the eye.

"What... Came over me...!? I had so much power!" Rena said, sounding confused. She was back to her senses. Her voice was back to normal.

"When i stabbed you back then...So that's why...it had had a delayed effect..." Lacky mutters.

"What!?"

"The only way this happens... Is when two monsters... Or forces of darkness...make a mark on one person... They fight each other for the body... When one of them win... it takes over..." Lacky explains. He can bearly move.

"Then explain why... Why didn't i turn into a monster on a time when i got bitten by one!?" Rena demanded.

"It must have been a minor monster. They don't even work until the person gets hurt by darkness again." Lacky explained.

"...When we treated it... it was like a regular injury! Why did it not take over while they were treating me!?" Rena asked.

"Oh... I've revealed too much." Lacky started to laugh. He put his arm down on the earth. A portal appeared behind him.

"Goodbye..." He said. Rena started running after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Rena ran over and tried to kick him. He sank into the ground. He was gone.

"Grr..."

"Rena..." Apple said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine now... Apple.. Thank you." Rena assured Apple.

"He wasn't the boss for this land. That monster over there is." Apple pointed at the nasod king, that was still frozen.

"Well. I'll do my thing now. I already broke the barrier so i have the gloves. Here I go...!" A green light emitted from the Nasod king. The light came out and came as a orb. Apple touched the orb and all the monsters were turned back into humans.

"You know how to do it well." Rena smiled.

"Yeah. I'm going to go back to Bethma. I'll see you there." Apple teleported. After a while, Rena felt her eye.

"I've never felt so angry... Or so powerful in my life...! But why? Why did the darkness go out of control when i was angry?" She moved her hand away from her eye. She clenched her hand.

"I still have many questions for you. Lacky." She said to herself.

**End of Chapter 7**

Thanks for reading! If you have any questions about this story, review or PM me. I'll be more than happy to answer your questions.


	8. Chapter 8: The duel

Chapter 8: The Duel

Raven was walking to Feita, Then he saw demons, not dark monsters.

"Oh wow, I guess they didn't invade here or something. Gotta make sure though." Raven slashed through the demons and continued on. He went through dungeons quickly. Then he reached a place that seemed to be a giant roof lamp connected to the roof of the dungeon.

"This is where that giant gargoyle comes in right? Ugh. Okay Bring it." Raven prepares for battle. He waits for his enemy to appear.

"Any minute now..." Raven stops preparing and sighs. He begins to continue on until he is stopped by a dark portal that appeared right in front of him. He gasps and reflexively jumps away. Then a black cloaked man appears out of the portal.

"Raven...Long time no see." The man greeted Raven. Raven's eyes widened.

"I don't know who you are... How do you know my name!?" Raven demanded.

"That isn't important right now." The man put his arms out and two swords appear. He grabs them and goes into a battle stance.

"I challenge you." The man said.

"We were going to fight regardless." Raven got into his battle stance.

"But if you want to... Fine, i accept your 'challenge'" They both made a stand off. After a while, The man made the first move. He moved very quickly and he made a downward slash at Raven. Raven quickly blocks it by turning his sword sideways. They were at a deadlock. Then the man made his other sword bang into his sword. He continued to slash at it until Raven jumped away. Raven saw that the roof lamp was swaying left and right. He began to slide off a bit. He started glaring at the man. Raven ran to him, put both hands on his blade and slashes downward. The man blocks it with both swords making a X. Raven realizes that he's open and kicks him away. The man slides off, not falling. Raven lands.

"That should do it for warm ups." Raven smiles. He runs after him, mini gargoyles appear around them.

"Ugh..." Raven groaned.

"Ignore them, Focus on me." The man said. He jumped at Raven and slashed at him twice. Raven dodged them and slashed at him a few times. He backed off when a mini gargoyle tried to rush at him. He quickly slashes it when he has the chance. Then quickly continues his battle with the cloaked man. He slashes at him, Raven dodges, Raven counter attacks and a gargoyle shows up. Raven kills it, and he continues his fight with the man. This cycle repeats for a while.

"Okay this is getting annoying. Flying Impact!" Raven jumps and slashes in a windmill like fashion and kills all the gargoyles. As soon as he landed, The man kicked Raven with a flying roundhouse. Raven was knocked away to the edge of the giant roof lamp. He holds on the edge of the platform. The man walks to him and looks down at him. Raven looks down and looks at the fall from there. It looked bottomless.

"No...NOOO...!" Raven screamed. The man puts his sword down and puts his hand out to him. he pulls and helps him up.

"What...? I thought you'd kill me!" The man shook his head.

"I said i wanted to challenge you. Not kill you." The man picked up his sword, backed away a little and prepared to fight. Raven smiled.

"Okay then. Bring it!" Raven charges at him and slashes at him. The man blocks. They start fighting again, Then the giant roof lamp started swaying faster. They were being slid off. The platform began spinning a bit. They both fell to the edge. They held on for a while, still slashing at each other and kept holding on until it went upside down. They were back on their feet.

"Cut Tendon!" Raven attempts to cut at his legs, but The man jumps and kicks him away as a counter attack and he falls. While he's on the ground, the platform began spinning again. Raven was on his back. He slid to the edge. When it was upside down again, he put his sword through the lamp, holding on to it to stay on the platform. The man was holding on the edge for dear life as well. When it became flat again they both went back on their feet.

"This is taking too long. I gotta go!" Raven began climbing the ropes that held the giant lamp. He quickly finds a exit on the roof.

"This was a good fight! You're not like the rest! You're different! You can challenge me anytime! But not now!" Raven yelled. The man was already gone. He climbed up the exit. He reaches the last dungeon. Raven looked at his surroundings. There were no monsters to be seen. He started dashing to the boss. But the boss wasn't there.

"What the what!?" Raven was confused.

"Hey Apple, are you there?" Raven tried to yell out. He thought she could read his mind or something. Apple teleported to Raven as soon as he said this.

"There's no monster here." Raven told her.

"Yes it is. It's dead."

"What!?" Raven looked around and saw the monster's corpse.

"Oohhhh... Could you purify this place please Apple?" Apple nodded and walked to the beast. Apple wove her hands around and green light appeared around the beast. and a green light emitted around it. The glowing stopped on the beast and a green orb appeared. Apple touched it and all the monsters turned into humans again.

"Wha- Where am I!?" A familiar voice echos. It was William. Raven quickly notices William.

"If you're here to cause trouble, I'll kill you." Raven coldly says to the Phoru. The Phoru screams and runs away.

"Nuisance." Apple said. Raven nodded.

"How did he even get in here anyway...?"

"Just ignore him."

"Well, Well Well...!" A familiar voice echoed. Raven turned around. It was Banthus.

"You're back? I'll kill you if you try anything." Raven warns. Apple prepares to fight.

"I was just going with William."

"Before you leave, Why did you come here?" Raven asked.

"Well, Me and William were having a bet on who can survive in there the longest. We were ambushed by monsters." Raven face palmed.

"Why are you betting your lives for anyway!?"

"Who ever won gets all the other person's ED. And their bandits." Banthus explained.

"Whatever. Get out." Raven said. Banthus ran away.

"Wait. Banthus." Apple stopped him. Banthus stopped.

"What!?"

"Can you and your bandits join us?"

"What?"

"The resistance."

"The resistance for what!?"

"For the forces of darkness." Apple explained. She told him what's going on.

"Oh so you want my help...?"

"Yes. We might need your bandits for later."

"No way. We can beat them ourselves. As soon as i find my men, I'll kill all of them and get the throne for myself! Mwahahahahaha!" Banthus left. Raven face palmed.

"He never changes does he..."

"So... Elsword's dead?" William was still there, spying on them. He heard the whole thing. Raven was about to lift his sword up to attack him, but Apple stopped him by putting her arm in the middle of him.

"Yes. I'm sure that you have your own bandits as well. Can you help us William?"

"...Yeah." William nodded.

"Okay then. Go to Ruben and defend it. We'll call you if we need your help somewhere else."

"Okay!" William ran away.

"Well William changed. I guess." Raven smiled.

"I just hope they can fight them..." Apple frowned.

"Okay Raven... Goodbye. Meet Rena and I in Bethma." Raven nodded and Apple teleported away.

"I'm coming." Raven began to run to the exit.

**End of Chapter 8**

I'm going to try to do 2 Chapters a day. Maybe 3. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9:Final Battle Already?

Chapter 9: Final Battle Already!?

Raven soon arrived to Bethma. He saw Rena walking to the village as well.

"Hey Rena!" Raven ran to Rena. Rena kept quiet. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Rena?"

"Oh. Hello Raven." Rena smiled at him. They were soon at Bethma. They walked until they saw stairs leading underground. They found Apple there. With other people. Other people that Raven and Rena have seen before. They saw Lento, Lowe, And Code Q-Proto_00. They were all sitting down on the ground, discussing something.

"Whoa! How did you get these people!?" Raven's Eyes widened.

"I don't just sit around and wait for you to say something, Raven." Apple said. Raven sighed and sat down with the rest of the people. Rena did the same thing silently.

"Okay guys, Listen up." Apple got everyone's attention.

"I just got a letter from Aisha. She's kind of mad about what's going on. And she says that she wants to end everything. She wants war." Apple explained. Everyone but Code Q-Proto_00 gasped.

"I know this is surprising, but this might be the chance that we're looking for! If we play our cards right, We can end this forever! Who's with me?" Apple said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay... Here's the plan."

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha was sitting on her throne as always. Tapping her foot impatiently. The cloaked man entered the room.

"Did you kill him!?" Aisha said sounding furious.

"No, He was too strong."

"They take all those villages away from me... I will make sure they pay!" Aisha screamed.

"I do suggest that you calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Aisha saw a passing by monster. She clenched her hand and purple flames erupted from the monster. The monster died.

"I already sent them a letter telling them that i want war. Now." Aisha was glaring at the man.

"Understood. I will prepare the troops for battle." The man assured Aisha.

"Good." Aisha calmed down. Lacky entered the room.

"Lady Aisha, I heard about the war you're starting. Are you sure about this?" Lacky scratched his head.

"Yes Lacky. I am sure. You should get some rest. You were really roughed up before, You need all your strength." Aisha smiled at Lacky. Lacky walked away.

"Yes... I'll need all your strength and more..." Aisha started laughing maniacally. Just then, Monsters came in the room, Bringing prisoners. And one of them was Banthus himself.

"Oh... You." Aisha stared at him.

"Why you little...! I'll kill you! And take the throne myself! I will kill you!" Banthus said.

"I would let my minions execute you, but i have some use for you." Aisha smiled evily. Banthus frowned.

"Can i have new pants?" Banthus asked.

"Whats wrong? Did you pee yourself?"

"...Yes." Aisha face palmed.

**Meanwhile...**

"That's the plan. Any questions?" Apple had just finished explaining the battle plans to everyone. No one said anything. Then Rena put her hand up like a student asking a question.

"Yes Rena?"

"Why can't i fight Lacky? I need to ask him some questions." Rena asked.

"Because the last time you did, you went out of control. I don't know if I can make it if you do go out of control. You need to learn how to control that power of yours. Anyway, Let me take care of him. Besides, You're the only one who can resist Aisha's Darkness. We need you to focus on her." Apple explained. Rena nodded.

"Any more questions?" It was silent for a while.

"Good. I will call William right now to ask him to give us some of his bandits. We're gonna need a lot of people to fight against them, and we don't have all of Elrios back yet." Apple put her fingers near her ear as if it was a phone and started talking out loud. Everyone stayed but Apple.

"William, I need you to bring some bandits over here."

"Bethma."

"I don't care what you call them. Get some bandits over here now."

"We need some of your...Troops."

"Yes."

"Thank you." Apple put her hand off her ear.

"He's bringing in his most elite troops." Apple said to everyone else.

"I can bring my troops as well." Lento blurted out.

"Same here." Lowe said.

"But it's still not enough..." Rena got up and ran up the stairs. She ran to Bethma and walked on top of a rock. There were crowds of people walking around.

"Attention everyone!" Everyone stopped to listen to her. She smiled.

"We need some volunteers for battle! We need to be able to face Aisha and take her down." Rena started to explain.

"We were just living perfect lives until the darkness showed up. We need to fight them to make sure that our freedom is won! Because if we don't.. They can, and will destroy us. Fight to live everyone! Now who's with me!?" Al ot of people cheered. Some people did not.

"Now Follow me! My friend Apple will assign you to groups!" Rena ran to the HQ with a lot of people following her. They all formed a line in orderly fashion and got assigned to groups. The leaders were Rena, Raven, Lento and Lowe. Q-Proto_00 and Apple were not in a group. Apple did not want to be in a group Q-Proto_00 because She only obeys her.

"Let's go everyone! To battle!" They cheered and followed Rena.

"Okay guys. C'mon." Raven walked off. his group followed.

"It's time. Let's go get our group Lento." Lowe said. Lento nodded. Everyone but Apple and Q-Proto_00 were in the room.

"Proto, You know what we have to do in order to defeat... Him." Q-Proto_00 nodded.

"Doing this will destroy us both. Yet you still want to do it?" Q-Proto_00 said. Apple nodded.

"Yes. We must."

**Chapter 9 End**

Well i guess most of you are thinking "OMG IS THIS STORY ALMOST OVER YET!?" ...My answer? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH No.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: The War Begins

Chapter 10: The War Begins

Rena and her army were marching forward.

"Wait... Where are we going?" The sound of face palms was so loud that it was like clapping. Rena turned around.

"Uh... Apple? I don't know where it is."

"Oh that's where it is?"

"That's the exact opposite place we were.."

"Okay okay, no need to yell." Rena turned back to her army.

"It's that way." She pointed at the opposite side that they were heading. The whole army groaned and started marching there. They were soon there. They were at a hill and the castle was down the hill. Rena stood at the top of the hill as her army was behind her. She put her sword on the ground and put both hands on it. Her hands resting on it. She glares at the castle.

"Apple, Can we enter now?" Rena said out loud to the sky, hoping that Apple could hear her.

"No I'm not going to move from this position. I look awesome and i know it. Anyway, Please answer my question."

"Yes? Oh wait... I forgot." Rena turned to her army, smiling.

"Uh... guys? We need weapons." Rena shrugged. Everyone groaned.

"Rena, Ma'am, I have the weapons." A soldier said. Rena nodded.

"Well then give it to them." Rena asked. The soldier got out a chest that had swords, spears, shields, everything you can ask for in a war. At least for this kind of war of course. They all grabbed their weapons.

"Let's go everyone! To battle!" Rena said. They all cheered and rushed down the hill. They ran toward the castle. Then they were accompanied by Lento and Lowe. They had their armies with them as well. They all charged, screaming. But there were no monsters to be seen. Then they reached the entrance. Only to see that it was blocked by one person.

"Valak!?" Rena screamed. Valak's Armor was purple instead of orange.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven and his army was waiting near the back of the castle. Waiting for commands.

"Apple?"

"Yeah we're here."

"Now?"

"No need to scream, i heard you." Raven turned to his army.

"Okay guys, lets go." They all cheered and started running toward the castle's back. There were no monsters attacking them as well. A single person was blocking the door.

"Edan!?" Raven screamed. Edan's clothes was purple instead of red. He glared at Raven and charged at his army. He made a single forward slash, cutting through all of Raven's army. They all die. There wasn't even any blood on the floor. His sword had Bloody Accel activated.

"Oh wonderful. You killed them all. Ugh..." Raven gets into a fighting stance.

**Meanwhile...**

Valak had wiped out all of Lento's, Rena's, and Lowe's army by using Nuclear. The leaders had taken cover when it happened. Lento, Rena, and Lowe were behind a distant bolder.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Lento asked.

"Easy, By defeating him in battle." Lowe answered.

"We can't just do that. He's super strong. We have to be careful." Rena moved to look at Valak. He was waiting at the door. Their whole army was gone.

"Ugh... This is troubling. I'll take him out." Rena said. She nodded and started dashing to him. He turned to face her. He suddenly ran toward her, fist first. Rena dodged it. Then she tries to stab him in the gut. Valak grabs Rena's Sword and throws it and her with it. Rena is flung to the rock that Lento and Lowe were hiding at.

"We can't just hide here!" Lowe said. Lento nodded. They both start running at Valak. Lowe runs at him first, slashing at him. Valak blocks the attacks. Then, While he was busy with Lowe, Lento somehow reaches his back and slashes him on the back. Valak is hit and falls. Lowe attempts to finish him off, but Valak jumps away from the attack. Away from the castle and with his back turned. As soon as he lands, Rena is there behind him.

"Karma!" Valak is blown away from the side. He goes out of sight.

"Good job Rena! Let's go inside!" Lowe said. Rena nods and they all go inside the castle.

**Meanwhile...**

Edan and Raven were having a decisive battle, They were evenly matched. Raven slashed at Edan's arm. It hit, Then Edan slashes at Raven's arm as well. It hits and the wound that Raven made goes away.

"What!?" Raven sees this. Edan tries to attack him but Raven jumps away. Raven starts glaring at Edan. Suddenly, Valak lands on the ground head first, Making markings on the earth. He takes his head off the ground, rubbing the dirt off his head. He looked at Raven. Then he looked at Edan. Edan glared at Valak. Edan rushed to fight Valak. Valak gets up to defend himself. They start fighting. Raven just watches.

"You two can just fight here." Raven decides. He does not want to interfere. He runs inside the castle alone. After a while, the land was just Valak and Edan fighting. Then Apple teleports to the back of the castle. With Code Q-Proto_00.

"Let's go Proto, He's in here." Apple points at the entrance.Q-Proto_00 nods. Apple goes inside the castle, And Q-Proto_00 follows. Inside the castle, there were no monsters at all. Apple quickly runs upstairs and Q-Proto_00 follows her. Then they go to a bedroom where Lacky was sleeping. Lacky had pajamas on that had ducks on it. The fur was blue. He also had a duck pajama hat. Apple quickly slaps Lacky awake.

"Wha, What the!?" Lacky was half asleep.

"I was having the weirdest dream..." Lacky puts hand out and starts softly slapping Apple. Apple held still.

"Get out of here monster... i want to go to..." Lacky went back to sleep. Apple slapped Lacky hard.

"Get up. Now."

"Im up I'm u..." He goes back to sleep. Then Apple slaps him with everything she had.

"I'm up! Stop it! You... Hey... You're not a minion." Lacky's tone was angry at first then confused.

"You know what? I dont care. im going to slee-" There was a explosion in the room. Lacky was blown away, and since they were so high up, he fell off the room he was in and fell on the earth hard. He sits up, rubbing his head.

"Ow Ow Ow..." Lacky said. Inside the room, Q-Proto_00 had both her hands out at the direction of the hole that she made.

"Thank you Proto. Let's go." Apple jumps and starts to glide. She slowly descends to the ground. Q-Proto_00 does the same.

"Hey! This isn't fair... I'm injured!" Lacky said, while pointing on the ground. He still hasn't gotten up yet.

"I don't care. Bring back Chung or suffer." Apple says coldly.

"You're right Lacky. It isn't fair." Apple gasps at the familiar voice. It seemed like it was coming out of nowhere. Then Aisha appeared near Lacky.

"Aisha!" Apple yelled.

"L-Lady Aisha!" Lacky quickly gets off of his laying position and goes into a bowing position.

"Hello ladies, You're trying to fight Lacky?" Aisha said while patting Lacky.

"Get out of our way!"

"Oh no, I'm not going to fight you. You get what you want."

Aisha tightened her grip on Lacky's head. A dark aura appears around Lacky. Then the aura becomes stronger. Aisha lets go of Lacky. Empowered, Lacky gets up and Lacky starts laughing maniacally. The Pajama hat he had flew away due to the force of the aura.

"Thank you Lady Aisha! I will use the power you granted my wisely." Lacky gave a evil smile to Apple and Q-Proto_00. Aisha teleports away.

"Ugh..." Apple groans. Q-Proto_00 was staring at Lacky, seeming lifeless.

"Q-Proto_00, Prepare for battle." Apple commanded. She and Q-Proto_00 prepared for battle.

"Bring it on losers!" Lacky laughs maniacally again.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven was alone in the castle, No monsters to be seen. Then the cloaked man appeared again.

"You again! What's up?" Raven smiles.

"You consider me a friend?" The man asked.

"Of course!"

"Well... This time i have to kill you."

"Oh.." Raven put his head down a little. Then rose his head again.

"Then... Bring it!" Raven got to his fighting stance. The man put his arms out, summoned his swords and did the same.

**Meanwhile...**

Rena, Lento, And Lowe, Ran through the castle. They were soon at the Queens room's door.

"This is it... Ready guys?" Rena said before going in. Lowe and Lento nod. Rena opens the door to see Aisha there. Sitting down there quietly.

"You're here... Good job getting past those two." Aisha complemented them.

"Wait, there's two!?"

"That's not important right now." Aisha gets up from her throne. She stomps the floor and a dark aura appears around her. She glares at Rena.

"Come." Aisha says. Rena, Lowe, And Lento prepare for battle.

**End of Chapter 10**

Durring this war, you're going to see the word 'Meanwhile...' Alot. Sorry. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

Chapter 11: Secrets

Apple and Code Q-Proto_00 were fighting the Empowered Lacky. Or, Lacky was beating them up. They were no match for him.

"Let's go Proto! Formation B!" Apple ran at Lacky, raising a drone. Lacky raised his fist up. Just when they were going to clash, Apple backed off at the last second. Q-Proto_00 was above him, with spears around her body. She rushed at him, Lacky looks up and realizes what's going on and moves out of the way. As he is in mid air, back dashing, he puts his hand out. And a fireball comes out of it. A fire ball full of darkness instead of fire. As soon as Q-Proto_00 landed, She was hit. She quickly fell.

"Proto! Are you okay!?" Apple quickly started to run to her, but Lacky moves to Q-Proto_00 very quickly. She blocks Apple to getting to Q-Proto_00.

"Going somewhere!?" Lacky raised his fist once more and punches Apple. Apple flies off, Then Lacky goes after her. Lacky runs faster than she flew. He stops behind her and punches Apple to the air. Then he punches her forward, toward the castle. Then after a while, He drop kicks Apple to the earth. Apple lands near Q-Proto_00. The landing made a loud banging noise. Apple tries to get back to her feet but fails. Lacky was floating. watching this all happen. Lacky teleports to Apple and Q-Proto_00.

"Proto..." Apple said weakly. Q-Proto_00 tried to move as well but failed. Lacky start laughing evily.

"What's wrong? I'm not done yet...! Don't tell me that you're gonna die on me already! I have a lot of things i want to try out on you! Don't die on me yet!" Lacky said in a mocking tone.

"Proto... We have to do it...In order to defeat him... We have to. For Eve." Q-Proto_00 barely moves. Apple closes her eyes. So does Q-Proto_00.

"I leave the rest to you... Everyone." Apple starts to glow. So does Q-Proto_00. They suddenly gain the strength to get up.

**Flashback**

"You're gonna what!?" Raven yelled out. It was as if they were back at Bethma, discussing their battle plan.

"We were made for this Raven. In case Eve died." Apple explained.

"But you can't do that! You're gonna die!" Rena yelled.

"Don't worry, We'll only do it if we have to."

**End Flashback**

They glew even brighter. Both of their eyes were closed. You couldn't see them anymore. Lacky put his arm near his eyes to block the light.

**Flashback**

"Me and Proto here... Are going to fuse." Apple said.

"What!?" Raven yelled out.

"Yes. We are. If we do this, We'll Revive Eve. She'll be way stronger than she was before."

"I didn't hear you." Raven said. Apple face palmed.

"I'm gonna miss you all..." Apple said under her breath. She gives a sad smile.

**End Flashback**

The lights go together, then fusing as one huge light.

**Flashback**

"Why so much just for one person?" Rena asked. Apple put her head down for a second. Then her head rose.

"Because, Eve loves Chung. No matter what we must save him. No matter the consequences. She failed before, But she wont fail this time." Apple explained.

"Okay... But please do it as a last resort." Rena asked.

**End Flashback**

The light faded. Then one person was in mid air. It was Eve. She was back. Her eyes were closed. She had her Code Nemesis uniform on.

"Fusion complete." Eve said. Eve looked at Lacky.

"Chung!?" Eve quickly says.

"Chung? Not this again... Chung is dead dummy." Lacky replied.

"Did you kill Chung!?"

"No, Lady Aisha did it, Then she used me, a dark soul to revive him Now i have control of his body. What's wrong? Are you mad?" Lacky said in a mocking tone.

"I'll save him."

"Oh you're confident. I hate that."

"What is your name dark soul?"

"My name is Lacky? Why do you care?"

"Possessing complete termination of Lacky." Eve said. Eve went into a fighting stance.

"Again, so confident. You're completely sure that you can beat me!?" Lacky started laughing evily.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven and The cloaked man were fighting. They were evenly matched. Then the cloaked man stopped.

"This is pointless." The man said. Raven stopped as well.

"Well... Yeah. I wouldn't kill you."

"It's about time i show you who i am." The man started to take off his hood.

"It's about time you showed me who you ar- WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!?" Raven sounded calm for a second but then suddenly screamed a bit. The man's hair was long, His expression was sharp. He resembled Elsword. But his hair was completely black. No part of red was found on this man. The man was smiling.

"W-Wh-Who are you!?" Raven asked.

"You seriously don't remember me..? Wow. You suck." The man laughed. Raven smiled.

"Elsword! But how?" Raven was right. It was indeed Elsword.

"Don't worry, il explain later. Let's go." Elsword un-summoned his swords and started to walk. Raven held still. Elsword turns around.

"Well? Let's go! c'mon!"

"I'm not sure i can trust you. You're the enemy."

"Not anymore."

"... I guess." Raven walked toward Elsword.

**Meanwhile...**

Rena ran up to Aisha, Blade in hand. She attempted to slash at her, But Aisha wasn't there. It was as if she wasn't there to begin with. Then Aisha moves to Lento and Lowe. Who were behind Rena. Lento attempted to attack Aisha, but Aisha blocked it with her finger. Lento's sword broke in half.

"Impossible!" Lento gasped. Rena started running after those two.

"I forgot, im the only one who can fight her! Run!" Aisha put her hand out behind her, at Rena. a force pushed her away from Lento and Lowe. Then she put her hand out to Lento and Lowe. Lowe attempted to attack but Aisha grabbed his sword and threw it.

"Plasma Cutter!" Her hand had a huge red laser come out of it. Lento and Lowe were obliterated. Rena's eyes widened.

"You...! YOU...!" Rena screamed. Aisha smiled.

"Angry that i killed them?" One of Rena's eyes became purple. Her eye started glowing.

"I'M...GONNA...KILL... YOU...!" Her voice was echoed by a deep voice.

"Oooh, Scary." Aisha said in a mocking tone.

"Okay Rena, If you want to so much, Let's play. This room is big enough for a fair fight anyway. Bring it." Aisha said.

"It's not gonna be fair, Cause I'm gonna help her!" The doors open. Rena and Aisha look. Elsword smiles at them both, with Raven. Rena's eye turns back to normal quickly.

"Elsword!?"

"What are you doing here!? You should be dead!" Aisha screamed at Elsword.

"Shut up. You're not even Aisha." Elsword said.

"I'm sure I'm Aisha!"

"Elsword, That is Aisha. Hard to believe bu-" Raven tried to say. Elsword put his arm near Raven to signal him to be quiet.

"Okay guys. Story time." Elsword said.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: More Secrets

Chapter 12: More Secrets

Eve and Lacky were standing outside the castle. Lacky was glaring at Eve. Eve stared at him, being emotionless. Lacky rushes Eve with incredible speed. Lacky raises his fist to prepare to punch Eve. Lacky punches Eve's forehead successfully. Eve did not budge or show a reaction. She didn't feel any pain.

"What!?" Lacky's eyes widened. Eve raised one of her drones and hit him in the face with it. he goes flying and goes flying on to wall of the castle. Lacky gasps for air as soon as he hit the wall. He falls and catches himself on one leg. He gets up without looking at Eve.

"Okay... If that's how you wanna play it...!" Lacky summoned his cannon. He attempts to look and smile evily at Eve, but she was gone. Lacky's eyes widened. He quickly turned behind him and Eve was there behind him. Eve puts her drones downwards to attack upwards. Lacky goes flying into the air. Then Eve was above him, with spears around her.

"Oh no you don't!" Lacky screamed. Very loudly. Eve was unaffected by his scream.

"What!? No... this isn't possible! I can't and i won't lose here!" Lacky attempts to move out of the way of Eve's attack, but fails. The blades miss him, but it catches his shirt. He fell down to the earth, pinned down to the earth. His cannon fell next to him.

"Why!? Why do you care about him so much!?" Lacky asked. Eve was silent.

"It's always Chung this, Chung that. Well I'm tired of it!" Lacky leans his legs over to his chest and gets up by kicking Eve away. His shirt tore off. He quickly got back to his feet. Eve looks at him for a moment then looks away for a second. Blushing. Then stares at Lacky.

"I care about him a lot." Eve answered.

"No way." Lacky said sarcastically.

"I mean, Why?" Lacky asked.

"I... I love him." Eve blushed.

"So is that what love means? Lady Aisha always told me that love was meaningless. But... If love means what you said it means..." Lacky looks away.

"Whatever. I'll kill you for tearing my shirt away. I have to pay for these." Lacky rushes at Eve. Eve held still again, silent.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'll explain now. Might want to sit down, this is going to be long." Elsword said. They didn't move.

"I was on the ground the last time i woke up. I was in flames. I thought i was going to die... But, i was still alive. Barely, but i was alive. The darkness i had was still inside me. I kept my eyes shut, playing dead. But sort of opening my eyes to see what was going on. I saw Aisha and what she did. She let all the dark creatures chase Rena and Raven. A monster picked me up, walked out of the gates of darkness, dug a hole and buried me. The hole wasn't very deep. Heck, it wasn't deep at all. As soon as the monster left, I moved some dirt out of my face so i could breathe. Then after a while, Aisha found me and put her hand on my face. She was attempting to revive me, But i was still alive. I felt the darkness try to consume me, but I'm used to the darkness. But what Aisha did..." Elsword pointed at his hair.

"Aisha basically did Infinity plus infinity." Elsword concluded.

"That explains the reason why you're alive and have black hair now, But why do you say that's not Aisha? And why did you work for her?" Raven asked.

"I had to work for her because i needed to stay low until the time was right. I had to act like another person so she wouldn't recognize me. Besides, she was stronger than me at that moment. Dummy." Elsword smiled. Raven frowned.

"Get on with it." Rena said.

"And The reason why i say that Aisha is not who she is is because..." Elsword points at Aisha accusingly.

"That is the darkness that possessed me before! It's still alive! Think about it, When that piece of darkness possessed me and Aisha was with him, how did he do it? When i was possessed, he told me about how he possesses people." Elsword crossed his arms.

"He told me that he needed to have direct contact to posses people. Aisha had to choke me and lift me up to the air, in order for me to not do anything to resist. He used Aisha's power so i could not reject him from possessing me. But If you think about it, how do you think he possessed me? By possessing Aisha first." Rena gasped when Elsword said this.

"He gave Aisha part of his power because i had a lot of it, right?" Elsword asked everyone.

"He did give me power." Aisha said.

"He didn't. That was him attempting to make you his slave!" Elsword pointed at Aisha accusingly. Aisha's eyes widened.

"That's because the piece he gave you was weak, so he could not turn you into a mindless minion. So it only controlled your thoughts. Not your whole mind, your thoughts. It made you think that what you were doing was right, was for the greater good. But it wasn't! Every bad action she made was because of you! The only mistake that she made was staying with the likes of you!" Elsword continued. Rena gasped. So did Raven.

"And you finally had the chance to possess her, Didn't you. When she helped you up that time... And you did. But you're too weak alone, with All the power she had, You knew as soon as she found out that you possessed her, she'd easily terminate you. But you decided to do the same thing that shred of darkness did. Control her thoughts, not her mind." Elsword said. Aisha's eyes widened.

"You have no proof! I am Aisha! I know it!" Aisha looks at her palms.

"Then answer this! How long will it take me to surpass you... Aisha!?" Elsword asked.

"H-How long!? I... I don't..."

" Aisha would say 'millions and millions of years.' I know that for a fact! You're not Aisha. End of story." Elsword concluded. Aisha started screaming at the top of her lungs. She put her hand on her hand.

"Minions.. Quickly... Get Banthus over here now!... She's... She's resisting me!" monsters that were behind the throne quickly ran and got Banthus, Who was laying on a bed. hidden in the darkness.

"Bring him to me...!" She commanded. The monsters obeyed.

"No! I wont let you!" Rena runs at Aisha.

"Don't! this is the only way get Aisha back."Elsword said. Rena stopped and glared at Aisha. Shaking out of fear, Aisha puts her hand on Banthus, and her hand glew, then Banthus glew. Aisha fell down. Rena quickly picks her up bridal style.

"Thank you Eldork..." Aisha said while groaning weakly.

"Any time." Elsword smiled. Banthus gets up.

"...You'll pay for what you've done to my body...!" Banthus said. His hair was black and his eyes were purple.

"Your body!?" Aisha quickly gets off of Rena.

"Twilight, i never thought you'd do such a thing and made me do that without me realizing... But now that i know, I'll destroy you!" Aisha decides.

**Meanwhile...**

Lacky kept attacking Eve over and over, but Eve kept dodging the attacks. Lacky jumped toward the castle, with his back turned to the castle.

"Take this!" Lacky aimed his cannon at Eve.

"I'm putting every ounce of power i have left to finish you!" Lacky fired a very large laser at Eve. As the laser was approaching, Eve put her hand out to the laser.

"Queen's Throne." Eve had spears go around her, but the spears arrived defensively by forming a star like shape before her hand. The laser rammed into her shield, Then the laser became smaller, and smaller until it turned into a small orb in the middle of the spear shield.

"You absorbed it!?" Lacky yelled. He felt a chill go up his spine. Eve pulled her hand slightly and pushed the small orb at Lacky. The orb was very fast, small, And powerful. So it was almost impossible to dodge or block. Lacky got hit and was blown away against the wall of the castle. Lacky broke through the castle, back first. He quickly falls. Lacky struggles to get up as Eve walks slowly to him. Lacky's aura was gone. They were now in the queen's room. Where everyone else was.

"Why!?" Lacky screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I already told you." Eve replied.

"Eve!?" Everyone screamed but Banthus. Banthus was glaring furiously at Lacky.

"Lacky! You disappoint me! You should be destroying her!" Banthus screamed at him.

"L-Lady... No... You're not Lady Ai-" A dark aura appears around Lacky. Lacky is lifted up into the air. Banthus had put his arm into the air.

"What are you doing!?" Lacky tried to say. A dark portal appeared next to Lacky. a purple arm appeared and started choking him.

"St-Stop it!"

"Die. Useless trash." Banthus said coldly.

"I can't die... I just discovered what love is! I... Discovered that i am in love with her..!" Lacky struggles to take his arm out of the dark arm, and points at Rena. Everyone gasps but Banthus.

"I told you. Love is meaningle-"

"I'm the one who made sure that she didn't turn into a monster! Into one of us! I stabbed her on purpose! As soon as i laid eyes on her, i felt weird from the start!" Lacky admitted. Rena's Eyes widened.

"This is so sudden Lacky, But i can't forgive you." Rena said while glaring at him.

"When saw you mad, angry about that me killing that girl... Echo... I never felt so guilty in my life. I never felt guilt when i killed other people, but when i saw you mad, I was mad at myself for doing that. But now..." Lacky closed his eyes tightly. He started glowing. The light was white, and small light orbs appeared around him.

"What are you doing!?" Rena and Banthus said at the same time.

"Something that i should never do as a dark being. The result of this will kill me. Think of this as..compensation." Lacky opened his eyes. turned to Rena.

"After all of this... I never got your name." Lacky said to her.

"Rena." Rena said. Lacky looked up.

"So that's your name... I'll remember that..." Lacky smiled. The glowing became stronger, Everyone looked away. Soon, the glowing faded.

"What happened...?" Everyone looked and gasped. Chung's hair was back to normal. Chung was back. Chung looked at his surroundings.

"Where am i!? What is this!? Aisha!" Chung quickly spots Aisha.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done! Ugh... As soon as i get out of this grip, I'll tear you to shreds!" Chung warned Aisha.

"Aisha's back to normal. I'll explain later Chung." Elsword said. Chung looked at Elsword.

"E-Elsword!? Your hair!" Chung screamed.

"I told you i'd explain later. Now sit tight." Elsword said. Chung sighed.

"What a nice little reunion. but it ends here." Banthus says.

"This isn't as strong as my old body... But I'll still kill all of you!" Banthus says. Banthus picks up a sword that was on the bed that he was laying on. He prepares to fight. Raven, Elsword, Rena, And Eve prepare to fight.

"Guys! Only me, Elsword and Aisha can take him down! Get out of here now!" Rena warns. Elsword puts his hand up. A dark shield goes around all of them, then it goes away.

"I gave them darkness resist. Happy?" Elsword said.

"Yes I am."

"Rena, Don't die." Raven said to her.

"You too." Rena replied. Rena looked at Chung and smiled. Tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you.. Lacky." Rena said under her breath. She prepared to fight Banthus.

**End of Chapter 12**

You're probably thinking, "OMG LAST CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST RIGHT!?" I dunno is it? You tell me. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Remember to ask me if there are any questions you'd like to ask!


	13. Chapter 13: Struggle

Chapter 13: Struggle

Banthus made a horizontal slash, While having one of his arms using the dark arm to hold Chung back. Everyone sees the blade even though he was far away from the Elgang, Thanks to the darkness, his slashing range was increased. the edge of the sword had a dark long rectangle on it. Everyone jumps but Rena. She grabs the blade. Her eye started to glow.

"You're gonna pay... For what you did to Lowe and Lento! No, The whole world!" Rena's voice echoed with a deep voice. She grabbed Banthus's blade tightly. Then put her hand out to Chung. She closed her eyes. Banthus closes his eyes as well. They both stand still.

"Now Let's attack him!" Raven said, He ran at Banthus, but was blocked by a dark shield.

"What's going on?" Raven said, looking at Elsword.

"They're having a mental struggle for Chung's freedom. It's what happens when two dark beings fight for a body, since this hand counts as a living thing. Didn't you notice the darkness streami- Wait. Riiiight." Elsword explained.

"You and Eve will have no idea what's going on right now. Just leave it to us for now. I'll tell you when you can help us again." Elsword gave the two a thumbs up and closed his eyes. Raven walks to the wall and sits down to rest. She used her drones to float in mid air, next to Chung who was restrained.

"Hello Chung."

"Can you help me get out of here?"

"...I cannot."

"Oh." Chung groans.

"I hate being useless!"

"Correct. You're useless for the moment."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Chung... I have something to tell you." Eve started blushing.

"Yes?"

"Not now."

"...Okay." Chung sighed. It became quiet.

"Elsword, I'm sorry." Aisha blurted out.

"Hmm? No problem." Elsword said. He was trying to focus.

"No, I'm really sorry."

"Kind of busy here."

"Seriously. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If i had went back to the house... This all never would have happened." Aisha had seemed to have ignored Elsword's previous words.

"Aisha I'm bu-" Aisha hugged Elsword's back.

"I'm sorry!" Aisha started crying.

"...It's okay Aisha."

"It's not...! It's not okay! I killed so many people...!"

"You're right. You did."

"Ugh.." Aisha kept crying.

"But it wasn't your fault. You were influenced remember?"

"Yeah... I always was hearing a little voice telling me what to do... I didn't know that it was another voice.." Aisha wiped some of her tears.

"Aisha, I'm still busy here."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" Elsword frowned.

**Meanwhile...**

Rena and Banthus were on a dark platform, with nothing on it. It was simply a platform. There was pure black everywhere else. The platform was purple. Rena glared at Banthus. Banthus did the same. Rena got her blade out.

"Die, you obstacle." Banthus says coldly.

"You're gonna pay...!" Her eye glew even brighter. Rena ran at Banthus, screaming. Rena was so fast that she was out of sight. Rena slashed at him at his front. But Banthus could see. Banthus blocks the attack and pushes her off.

"Furious Engage!" Rena rushes Banthus once more. Banthus blocks the attacks but not the kick. He is launched into the air.

"Fatality!" Rena cuts right through Banthus. Although the attack is not fatal. Banthus gets up, unharmed.

"It's useless!" Banthus gives a hearty evil laugh, then starts running at Rena.

"My turn!" Banthus said. Banthus slashes Rena, Rena blocks it with her sword. Banthus's attack was too heavy, so Rena fell to her knees. Then Banthus lifted his sword up for the final blow. Rena looks up, and dodges the attack quickly. Rena aims her bow at him and shoots him with a arrow. Banthus blocks it and walks quickly to Rena. Rena jumps and kicks Banthus in the face.

"Is that all you've got?" Banthus smiles. Unfazed, Banthus throws Rena. Rena fell and closed one of her eyes in pain. The other eye, the one that was glowing still glew brightly. Rena glared at Banthus with it.

"That's bright. Too bad you didn't completely transform. I'll help you with the full transformation and make sure you become my slave." Banthus's hand had darkness emit from it. He put his hand in the front of him. he spread his hand out.

"Now, I'll end this here. Goodbye Rena." Banthus makes his hand a paper like gesture. the darkness made a spear like shape at his hand. Just when Banthus was about to stab Rena, Elsword appeared before Rena and defended the attack.

"Elsword?" Rena's eye went back to normal. Rena gasped.

"Get out of here. This is our fight." Banthus says. Elsword ignores him.

"Listen Rena, I can't stay here for long. I'm just going to help you once. You got it? Defeat him and get it over with. Can't stay here longer, this mental struggle is only between you two and I'm not allowed in here. good luck Rena!" Elsword disappears. Rena gets up.

"I can't afford to lose here. I will defeat you by using my own power. And i will win." Rena glares at him.

"If you say so." Banthus Rena tries to slash Banthus, but Banthus blocks it. They were at a deadlock. They glared at each other. Then Rena took out a trap from her pocket, back stepped, and threw her trap at Banthus. Banthus tried to jump away but it was too late. He got hit by the explosion and fell. Rena walked to Banthus and held her sword tightly. She attempted to stab him while he's on the ground, But Banthus moved out of the way and round house low kicks Rena. Rena begins to fall. But before she falls, she puts her hand on the ground to stop the fall. She goes on a push up position and pushes her self back to her standing position. As soon as she gets back on her feet, she loses Banthus. He was gone. Rena looked behind herself. Banthus was not there either.

"I've seen this a lot. Your enemy disappears and comes behind you. That's a old trick. Now come out alrea-" Banthus was right in front of Rena. Banthus slashes with a downward slash with both hands. Rena blocks it with her sword. They were at a deadlock. Banthus was physically stronger than Rena, so Rena was at a disadvantage.

"Face it, You can't win!" Banthus's Blade went closer to Rena. Rena bearly held on. Rena closed her eyes tightly.

"C'mon darkness... Don't fail me now...!" Rena pleaded. She opens her eyes. One eye was purple and glowing. Rena quickly gained strength and pushed Banthus back with such force that he flew away. Then before he landed, Rena ran to him and stomped on him, pushing him to the ground. Pinned down so violently, Banthus screamed out of pain. Rena glared at him.

"It's time to end this." Rena took her sword and her eye turned back to normal. She lifted her sword to finish him off. Then the platform broke. They both fell. Then they both opened their eyes. They were back at the castle, where they were previously. The dark hand dropped Chung.

"Raven! Eve! Aisha! Now!" Elsword screamed. They all nodded and got up. Chung got up and picked up the cannon that Lacky had.

"Let's do it.. The full combo that we made using our skills. It's been a while since we've done it." Raven said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's finish him." Aisha said.

"Now terminating Banthus." Eve nodded.

"Yeah!" Chung agreed.

"What... What makes you think that il be hi-"

"Iron howling!" Banthus is interrupted by Chung's screaming. The scream was very loud. Everyone covered their ears. Banthus did not. Banthus was unable to move. Raven ran to Banthus.

"Flying impact!" Raven sends Banthus into the air.

"Rage Cutter!" Elsword makes Banthus go higher into the air. Then Eve jumps up and glides to Banthus.

"Iron scraps!" The fragments of metal go around Eve and Banthus is lifted even higher into the air. Rena and Raven jump away from each other. They face each other and put their swords near their chests.

"Hell Drop!" Aisha casts a dark bomb that falls above him. He falls to the earth. Then right before he fell...

"Fatality!"

"Hyper sonic slash!" Rena and Raven slashed perfectly through Banthus without hurting each other. Banthus started screaming at the top of his lungs. A dark orb appeared out of Banthus's Mouth. It quickly escaped without the Elgang noticing.

"Is... he dead?" Aisha asked.

"...Banthus...?" Elsword said nervously. Banthus groans.

"Oh. He's alive." Raven said.

"Well what about twilight?" Aisha asked.

"Who is this twilight person anyway?" Elsword asked.

"The dark soul that possessed you."

"Okay, Where is twilight?"

"I think we killed him." Chung said.

"If we did, We need to purify him so we can restore Elrios!" Rena said.

"I can't find him. Maybe he's hiding in Banthus or something." Chung said. Rena walked up to Banthus and looked at him for a while.

"Elsword, Come here. Is he in there?" Rena asked. Elsword walked over and took a good look at him.

"No, I don't see him. No one touch him just in case, he may be hiding. Don't let any bugs or anything in either. He'll be stuck there as long as he doesn't have direct contact." Elsword explained.

"When did you become like this Eldork?" Aisha said and smiled.

"A long time ago. Don't touch him okay?" Elsword said.

"Rena... You were right. He was going to mature soon." Aisha said and smiled.

"Of course i was right." Rena smiled back.

"We can't celebrate yet. We need to get a light piece of El." Rena informed everyone.

"Should we bring Banthus with us?" Chung asked. Rena glared at him.

"No. Close every entrance to anything in this castle. We must not let anything, and i mean anything get in. Bugs count." Rena said. Everyone nodded. After a while they all left the castle. Then William and his army were running toward the castle.

"Charge!" William screamed.

"You're late." Eve said.

"What? No way."

"You're late. Please return to Ruben." Eve explained. William shrugged and turned away. So did his army.

"C'mon guys. Let's go, no time to waste."

**End of Chapter 13**

No, this is not the end. There are more chapters. Maybe just one. I am deciding on that. But im sure this chapter is not the end. Don't worry. Thanks for reading! Cya next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Challenger

Chapter 14: Challenger

The Elgang make their way to the gate of darkness. There were monsters around this time so they had to fight.

"Just like old times huh?" Chung said.

"Pandemonium!" Chung screamed as loud as he could. Some monsters died.

"Rage Cutter!" Elsword summoned blades to rise above him to kill the rest of the monsters.

"Good job!" Raven complements them.

"Let's get going guys!" Rena said. Everyone nodded and followed the elf. They were soon at the piece of El. The El was completely blue. That was it's original color. Rena walked to the El. Then a shadow appeared before her, a portal appearing on the ground. A man with a dark cloak rose from the portal. Rena jumped away. You couldn't see his face.

"Who are you!?" Rena quickly asked.

"I'm Twilight. Since i have possessed many things and people, I have attained a physical form... I am a perfect dark being!" Everyone gasped but Eve.

"And i don't need you people any more. Die." Twilight rushed at the El gang, with no weapon. He put his arm out and fired dark fire balls at the Elgang. They all dodge it by jumping. Then Twilight put his arm out into the sky, aiming at Rena. a whip appears from his wrist and quickly flew to where Rena was. The whip grabbed Rena and pulled her down to the earth with a great thud. Twilight began pulling the whip to make Rena come to Twilight.

"It's over!" Twilight started laughing evily.

"Ugh...!" Rena glared at him. Then Raven lands and rushes to Rena.

"Rena!" Raven screamed and cut the whip in half. Twilight pulls his arm away in pain. Raven quickly frees Rena.

"Grr..." Twilight growled.

"Our turn!" Chung lands on the the ground heavily. the force of the landing lifts Twilight into the air slightly. Chung grabs his coat, pulls him over to him and throws him at the Elgang.

"Scare Chase!" a homing missile hits Twilight directly. He twists in the air out of control out of the attack.

"Atomic bla-" Eve tried to follow up but Twilight caught himself in the air, still spinning and drop kicks Eve. Eve does not fall down, but bends down slightly. Twilight gets back on his feet and kicks Eve away. Eve flies off and hits the ground. Making marks on the earth.

"Eve!" Chung screamed, and started running after Twilight. Twilight turned over to Chung. He put his hand out again, But then Elsword appeared behind him. He quickly attacks but then Twilight back flips, dodging it. He flips behind Elsword and counter attacks by round house kicking him. Elsword flies away. Then Rena jumps at Twilight's shoulders.

"What are you...!?" Twilight gasped. Rena made a back flip from Twilight's shoulders. The push that Rena gave with her feet pushed him back a little. Then Rena caught herself in the air and shot arrows at him. Twilight was hit. Then Raven appeared behind him and slashed him, sliding past him. What looked like one slash seemed like a million, When Raven passed through him. Twilight fell to his knees.

"Plasma cutter!" Aisha summoned a laser and it hits Twilight. He started flying toward the El with the laser hammering on him. It looked like he was about to collide with the El, but Chung was still there. He put his hand out to him and stopped his momentum by holding still and pressing on his back. Twilight gasped for air due to the force of the sudden stop of momentum. Chung pushed him down and put his cannon on him.

"Lunatic Fury!" Chung started blasting Twilight where he lay. Then a explosion happened, No one was fazed but Twilight. Twilight stayed down.

"Hahaha..." Twilight started laughing but then started coughing.

"It's over Twilight." Rena said.

"Eve, come over here. We need to purify him." Raven said. Eve gets up and starts walking to Twilight.

"Purify me? Haha... No. I won't let you... Get the El... I worked way to hard... I got too far... For it to end like this..." Twilight weakly puts his arm out to the El. A portal appears below it. The El falls in. Everyone gasps but Eve and Twilight.

"What are you doing!?" Aisha screamed.

"I hid the El... Now you'll never find it... Hahaha..." Twilight coughs again. a portal appears below him.

"You're staying right here! Twilight!" Elsword puts his arm out at Twilight. Twilight's portal becomes smaller and smaller. But Twilight falls in to the portal.

"No, No, NO!... We were so close... So close!" Aisha screamed out of frustration.

"We'll find the El and defeat Twilight once more." Rena assured.

"Where is Twilight...?" Eve asked.

"Gone. You're late." Rena said.

"We have to look for it guys. We must!" Everyone nodded.

"But where can we start?" Chung asked.

"If i were Twilight... Where would i...?" Aisha walked back in fourth for a second.

"Maybe we should look at the places that Twilight still has, Like Velder!" Aisha mentions. Everyone nods.

"Yeah, Let's go look there." Rena said. They all walked off.

**End of Chapter 14**

Ohh... It's extended... You thought that it was going to be over this one? That it was going to be a happy ending? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA... you're funny. That doesn't mean that it won't be a happy ending... Or will it? I extended this because i felt like there were plot holes that needed filling. Now then, I might be busy with other things (Should have not have extended it if things were like that. Man im such a butt.) So i might not be able to give you two chapters this time around. Cya later guys! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: The El

Chapter 15: The El

The Elgang make their way to Velder, fighting the monsters that were ahead.

"Eve, What was it you had to tell me?" Chung said while ramming a monster to a wall.

"You're shirtless and you don't have your armor on. You have pajamas on." Chung looked at himself. He was indeed still shirtless and still had pajama pants on from the events in the castle.

"Oh. Right. Whatever, i'll summon it back when I need it. Thanks for telling me."

"That is not the thing i wanted to tell you however. I will tell you later." Eve says. Chung nods. They soon reached the end of the dungeons. They were at the final dungeon.

"Okay guys, if the boss is still here, Maybe the El is here to-" Rena started to say but was introupted by a monster's roar. It was the boss, Dark Nephilim. It started charging at the Elgang. The Elgang notice and start running. The boss monster makes chase. The monster stomps the ground, Everyone jumps but the monster and Rena. Rena is lifted to the air from the shock wave and falls. Then the monster opens its mouth and fires a laser. The laser rushes at Rena.

"Rena!" Raven screamed. He ran to Rena's aid and blocked the laser with his blade. He glared at the beast while deflecting the attack, light streamed around them as Raven protected Rena. Rena's Eyes widened.

"R-Raven!" Raven turned and smiled at Rena. Raven throws his sword at the monster so it could make way for their escape. Raven grabs Rena out of the way bridal style. The blade makes a whirlwind while it is in the air, making a windmill like motion. it cuts through the laser. The sword gets caught between the monster's mouth. Since it was stuck vertically, The laser stopped. The monster spits out the sword.

"I'll finish it off." Eve said. She glided over to it.

"Junk break!" Eve attacks the beast, The beast falls. Raven looks at the blade that the monster spit out. It had saliva around it.

"Gross." Raven said as he saw it.

"You guys didn't even need our help." Elsword said. Aisha and Chung nod in agreement. Aisha looks at the beast.

"Well if it's dead...We shouldn't we purify it or something?" Aisha asked.

"We need El Aisha, Light El. We don't have any. We're just gonna have to leave it here." Elsword explained.

"Oh... Okay.." Aisha stares at Elsword curiously. Elsword was looking at something else, his mind was elsewhere.

"Where should we check now?" Chung asks.

"I dunno, We should go back, It's probably not in Hamel, Twilight would know that we'd look there." Aisha says. They all nod and turn back.

"Before we leave, Chung could you get my sword for me please?" Raven asks. Chung nods and picks up the blade, covered in saliva.

"Let me down please." Rena blurts out and asks. Raven quickly realizes that he hasn't let go of Rena yet.

"I'm sorry." Raven quickly lets Rena down. Rena goes on her feet. As soon as Raven puts her down, Rena kisses Raven's cheek. Raven's eyes widened and he started blushing out of surprise.

"Thanks, Second time you saved me." Rena says and smiles. Raven scratches his head.

"Anytime." Raven chuckles and smiles back. They look into each others eyes and walk at the same time for a while.

"Elsword, You should change back into your Infinity Sword outfit. No need to keep that cloak on." Eve said.

"No way, I sort of like this cloak. Makes me look mysterious and cool." Elsword makes a quick pose. They soon arrived to Altera. Chung notices that Raven and Rena did not notice that they've arrived. Their faces were getting closer and closer to each other.

"Guys, We're here." Chung said.

"Ehem, Yeah. We are." Raven said nervously while pulling away.

"Y-Yeah." Rena said nervously and did the same. They all sit down somewhere.

"Okay guys, how are we going to search for it? We need to find the El, Now." Rena asks everyone.

"I will start scanning for it now." Eve walks away from the Elgang.

"I]m gonna go with her." Chung says and starts following Eve.

"Elsword, i have a question for you." Aisha said. Elsword turns to Aisha.

"Go ahead. Ask me."

"How did you know it wasn't me? I mean, what were your suspicions?" Aisha asked.

"That Aisha was sort of... Off. Y'know? I tried to mess with her a little, without revealing that i was Elsword. By messing up on purpose. She was completely patient with me, and nice to me. Besides, if i was acting like another person, You'd know right off the bat that it was me." Elsword explained.

"Oh." Aisha said. It was quiet for a while.

"Raven... Uh..." Rena blushes and looks away.

"Huh?"

"W-Where... Where were we...?" Rena was blushing harder. Raven smiled softly and kisses Rena. Rena's eyes widen. She then closes her eyes and kisses Raven back. They both pull away, looking into each others eyes once more.

"I love you..." Raven says.

"I love you too." They begin to kiss again.

"Awwww..." Aisha said. Aisha was watching from a distance. Then Aisha turns to look at Elsword. Who was squatting on the ground, looking at the ground silently.

"What are you thinking about?" Aisha asked.

"Where Twilight could be."

"Oh." It was silent.

"Y'know Elsword, It's kind of boring now."

"What?" Elsword turned his head to look at Aisha.

"You changing makes it boring. It's not like i actually like fighting with you, But it feels weird not fighting with you. Y'know?" Aisha explained.

"You have a point." Elsword gets up and stretches his back.

"We can have a chance at actually being friends." Elsword concluded.

"Yeah... But a part of me wants it back to the way it was. Besides, It's not like I'm gonna stop calling you Eldork." Aisha smiled.

"Of course eggplant." Elsword smiled back.

**Meanwhile...**

Eve was looking left and right. She was scanning, looking for the El. Chung arrived behind her.

"Chung, Hello." Eve said. She noticed that he arrived without looking at him.

"How did you..."

"When I'm scanning, i can see everything around me."

"Oh." Chung scratches his head.

"So you're looking for the El?"

"Correct."

"What was that thing you wanted to tell me?" Chung asked.

"Oh. I love you. That's all." Eve says as plainly as that. As if it was nothing. Chung's eyes widen out of surprise.

"What?" Eve turns around to face him.

"Did you not hear me? I love you."

"But you're saying it as plain as day! I thought you were going to say something like 'I...I Love you Chung...!" Chung imitated a school girl confessing her love to someone. Eve grabs Chung's cheeks and Chung bends backward a bit. Chung's eyes widened. Eve looks into Chung's eyes.

"Wait.. You thought? Did you know?" Eve asked.

"It was kind of obvious. You always became red when i appear, and you always seem troubled on talking." Eve blushes and looks away. Chung smiles and pushes himself upwards gently.

"Plus i heard you say it while you were fighting me. That Lacky guy was starting to let me go from his possession and i was awakened from those words. I'll remember them as long as i live. 'I...I love him.' I came here to confirm your feelings." Chung grabs Eve's wrists. Eve lets go of Chung's face. He then held both of her hands. Their hands were at their waist level. Eve was dumbfounded.

"And i gladly accept them." Chung finishes. Chung leans in and kisses Eve. Her eyes widened. Her whole face was red. Eve quickly pulls away from Chung.

"I-I found the El!" Eve said.

"You did? Wonderful! C'mon, lets go tell the others!" Chung lets go of one of Eve's hands and makes Eve run with the other. Eve blushed at the fact that Chung was now holding her hand. They approach the Elgang.

"I've found the El! it's in... It's in the Transporting Tunnel! The contaminated Area!" Eve says to everyone. Everyone gasps but her.

"Okay. Let's go guys." Rena said. They quickly start running there.

**End of Chapter 15**

I decided to try to do as much Chapters as much time that i have left. Bleh. Hopefully the next chapter will come today. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness

Chapter 16: Darkness

The Elgang walk to the entrance of the secret dungeon.

"This place is contaminated, How are we going to get in?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing a little darkness couldn't help...!" Elsword put his arm out to the sky. A dark shield appears around the Elgang and goes away.

"Darkness resist wont help Elsword." Rena said.

"Bu-"

"This place has poison. Poison. as soon as you go in there and breathe, You're dead." Rena said. Elsword nods.

"Rena, You should learn how to control that darkness of yours. Seriously." Elsword blurts out.

"Yeah... Could you teach me?"

"Calm down."

"Huh?"

"Just calm down while you're on that state. That's all there is to it. Oh yeah, You have to make sure the darkness stays there too."

"Uh guys? We should be thinking how we're gonna get in." Aisha said. Eve put her hand out to the sky. Clear shields appeared around the Elgang.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"This should give us the air we need to survive." Eve explained.

"Well then, Lets go in!" Raven said. Everyone runs into the dungeon and get to the boss. There was nothing there, No monsters or anything. Then clapping rings in each of their ears. It was Twilight. He was at the edge of the dungeon, standing near the El that was dark purple. Twilight was clapping for the Elgang.

"You've found the El. Good job." Twilight complements them and keeps clapping for them.

"You! How are you here when the air is contaminated!?" Rena screamed and asked.

"I don't need to breathe." Twilight answered.

"*Cough* Cheater *Cough cough*" Elsword says. Aisha smiles.

"Whatever. I'm so close to freeing the rest of my race..!" Twilight raised his fist in the air in triumph. Aisha gasps.

"I thought you already did that before!" Aisha said.

"That time...Ugh!" Twilight falls to his knees.

"I'm still injured...Whatever." Twilight gets back to his feet.

"That time, when i did, It only released the weak ones and not all of them. The El turned back into light before anything else could come out. I thought that was all i needed to rule this world. But This time... Oh, This time..." Twilight started laughing evily.

"All of the darkness inside this El will break free! Billions and Billions of very strong dark monsters following my command!" Everyone gasps but Eve.

"You'll never get away with it! i wont let you!" Chung screams at Twilight.

"Although i have enough strength to make this El dark and extract the darkness, I am too weak to fight you. But this is why i came here." Then a cocoon from the roof opens. a human like shape comes out of it. It falls down and lands near the Elgang. It was Alterasia Type-H.

"I made sure you had this thing distract you! I gave it a piece of my power and its my pet now! Kill them!" Twilight commanded. Twilight turned to the Elshard and started mumbling. Alterasia Type-H prepared to fight. So did the Elgang. Rena ran to it and slashed it. It didn't feel any pain. It grabs Rena and throws her aside. Elsword rushes at the monster. He began slashing it with his dual swords rapidly. The monster was unfazed. The monster used its sword to pop the bubble that Elsword used to breathe.

"Elsword!" Everyone screams but Twilight. Elsword holds his breath and falls.

"I'm coming Elsword!" Aisha said. Chung comes in and pushes Alterasia Type-H away to make sure that Elsword was not hurt any further. Aisha ran to Elsword's aid.

"Ugh... The only way to save you is to give you Air! Eve, We need another air shield over here!" Eve was attacking Alterasia Type-H with Chung and Raven. Aisha looks at Elsword. His whole face was becoming blue due to lack of oxygen. Aisha groans and gives Elsword mouth to mouth so he could breathe. Elsword started blushing hard. The monster crouched and covered its self. Blades began to go around it. Everyone but Aisha and Raven jumped away from it.

"Eve! Give Elsword the Air shield please...!" Aisha said after pulling away from Elsword. Eve nods and puts her hand out to Elsword. The shield was back. Elsword gasped for air.

"Thank you." Elsword said.

"Please don't mention it." Aisha replies. Elsword gets up and prepares to fight. the blades around Alterasia Type-H was gone.

"Explosion Impact!" Eve summons a whip and whips Alterasia Type-H into the air. The whip blows up and puts him higher into the air.

"Sword blasting!" Elsword stabs Alterasia Type-H while its in mid air. It was stabbed in the back. Then 3 other swords followed up and stabbed him again. The monster fell and gets back up.

"Burst Wolf!" Chung smashes his cannon into Alterasia Type-H as soon as it gets up. It flies away. Raven stands at where it was supposed to land.

"Berserker Blade!" Raven slashes at the monster. The monster falls down to the earth. Raven puts his foot on Alterasia Type-H's head to pin it down.

"I'm gonna make sure it doesn't move. Get to Twilight and end all of this!" Raven tells them. They nod and run to Twilight. Twilight was busy trying to extract the darkness out of the El. Rena attempts to attack Twilight, But is blocked by a barrier.

"No...! We need to stop him!" Aisha screamed. Aisha ran away from the El gang.

"Stand back everyone. I got this!" Aisha said. They turn back and quickly run away from Twilight.

"Aging!" Aisha summons a ball of darkness and throws it at Twilight. a small explosion starts.

"Take that." Aisha smiles. Then she sees that Twilight is unaffected.

"I'll do it!" Chung walks to Twilight and takes a deep breath. Everyone but Twilight takes that as a warning to cover their ears.

"Pandemonium!" The shout was very loud. Although it did not affect Twilight, Everyone else but Eve and Raven were on the ground covering their ears, screaming.

"Chung, don't do that while we're around." Eve said.

"Sorry." Chung chuckled.

"Let me do it." Eve walks to Twilight.

"Junk Break!" Eve put everything she had into this. The shield blocked the attacks. Elsword recovers. So does Aisha.

"I would try, but since Aisha couldn't do it with the power of darkness, How could i?" Elsword rubs his Chin. Rena runs to the Elgang after recovering from Chung's scream.

"Elsword, Make me mad. I have a idea." Elsword's eyes widened. He nodded.

"Rena, Your fat."

"That's not working. Try harder."

"Rena, You're old."

"I know that already. Try again." Elsword walked over to Rena and stomped his leg.

"Owww...! I said make me angry not stomp on me!" Rena said. She lifted her leg in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry does it hurt?" Elsword said. Elsword turned to Aisha.

"Aisha, You suck."

"Shut up Eldork! You're nothing compared to me!"

"Sure."

"Stop fighting...!" Rena put her head down a little bit, Clenching her fists.

"Hey! Raven!" Elsword yelled at Raven who was across the dungeon pinning Alterasia Type-H down.

"What!?" Raven yelled.

"You suck!"

"Okay!"

"Elsword, stop it...!" Rena asked. Elsword started laughing.

"Okay, i'm done with my little fun with you. Think of all the bad things Twilight has done, The people he killed." Elsword said. Rena closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists harder. Then after a while. She opens her eyes, One of them purple. She glares at Twilight.

"I can never forgive him!" A dark voice echoed when she talked.

"I know you can't... But you have to calm down somehow. Twilight killed them, and you can avenge them with the darkness controlling you, or you controlling the darkness." Elsword said. Rena kept glaring at Twilight.

"He killed so many people! I can't and I won't forgive him!"

"I'm mad at him too, He killed people important to me too, But rampaging on him is what he wants. So you can't use your new dark powers to defeat him. If you don't calm down, He wins!" Elsword concluded. Rena closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. Her purple eye glew hard, then it started to fade.

"Rena, Keep the darkness inside you! Don't let it go yet, Its yours to control now!" Elsword said. Rena nods and closes her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes and her purple eye came back to normal but was glowing furiously.

"Call of Ruin!" Rena summoned spheres to attack the shield, The spears usually are green, but half green, half purple. The spheres started creating spikes. The shield breaks. Twilight quickly realizes this and turns around to meet Rena about to charge at him. Rena slashes right through Twilight.

"Gah...Ugh...!" Twilight collapses and Alterasia Type-H sinks into the ground. Raven walks to where the Elgang is.

"You... Elsword... If you didn't... Have any faith in Aisha... She would be dying with me...! You ruined my plans...!" Twilight struggles to get on his feet. As soon as he gets on his feet, He struggles to stand.

"Yeah, I guess you could say i saved Aisha's life. You were so off on her personality. So it was your fault." Elsword said.

"Why did you... Have so much faith in her...!?" Twilight asked.

"Aisha would never do such a thing, She's too good for that. I knew that for a fact. That's why i had faith in her."

"You'll... Pay...!" Twilight puts his hand out to Elsword then falls to his knees.

"No... I can't die here..." Twilight falls down.

"...He's dead..." Aisha said.

"Eve, go to the El and use it to purify Twilight so we can end all of this." Eve nods and walks to the Elshard. She put her hand on the El and put her hand out to Twilight. The El turned back to normal. Twilight glew green, Then a green orb appeared. Eve walked over and touched it. Then the light spread across the whole world. The whole world was now purified. Eve put her hand out at the El. Her drones made a circle below it and kept spinning and spinning. It made a blue portal. The El fell down the portal.

"Guys! I have a idea! I know how we can revive everyone else! Eve, Tell me where you put the El!" Aisha said.

"I put it near Altera." Eve answered. Aisha nods.

"C'mon Everyone! Let's go!" They all nod but Eve and Aisha and start running for the exit. They were soon at the El shard.

"If we make a crack in it... Time will reverse, It will be as if nothing happened." Aisha explained. Everyone but her and Eve gasped.

"Would that mean we'll forget this?" Elsword asked.

"Maybe." Aisha frowned.

"Oh. Well in that case..." Elsword grabs Aisha's cheeks and kisses her. Aisha's eyes widened. Elsword pulls away from Aisha and uses his sword to crack the El. a light started erupting from it.

"Elsword, Why you...!" Aisha glared at Elsword. Her face was red.

"I love you too Aisha." Elsword smiled.

"We won't be able to remember any of this..." Raven frowned. Rena walks to Raven.

"There's still a slight chance that we'll be able to remember." Rena said. Raven nods.

"Well, just in case..." Rena starts kissing Raven.

"Eve, Don't you think that we should b-" Chung was introupted by Eve's kiss. Then the light started glowing harder. Then there was a great big flash that covered the whole world.

**Later...**

Rena wakes up in her bed, The bed in the house that they rented in Elder. Rena gasps as if she woke up from a nightmare. She gets up and looks out the window. It was day time, The sun was out, and the sky was clear.

"What a weird dream..." Rena changes into her Night Watcher outfit and brushes her teeth as she would in a normal day. She walks downstairs to see Elsword, In his Infinity Sword outfit, and his hair was back to normal, It was as if nothing happened to it. There was still a small black spot on his hair, but there was red everywhere else.

"Good morning Rena." Elsword said. Elsword was watching TV.

"Morning. Hey Elsword... I'm getting the weirdest feeling right now...I had a dream where darkness consumed the world and..."

"You too!?" Elsword screamed and introupted Rena. Rena turns around and walks into Raven's bedroom. Raven was there, sleeping.

"Raven, Wake up..."

"I'm awake. What is it?" Raven said without moving at all and not opening his eyes.

"I had the weirdest dream about darkness..." Rena said.

"Same here." Raven said. Rena gasped a little then blushed.

"Have you seen... The part when we kiss?" Rena asked. Raven did not answer because he was asleep.

"Ugh..." Rena sighs and leans over to Raven. She kisses him. Raven quickly opens his eyes and pushes Rena away.

"What are you doing!?"

"Do you remember the part when we kissed or not?" Rena asked. Raven was silent and he looked away, blushing.

"Yes."

"Okay stay right here, I'll be back." Rena ran to Aisha's bedroom. Aisha was hugging a pillow.

"Aisha, wake up!"

"Oh Elsword, When will you ever learn..." Aisha mumbled to herself. She rolled over, Half asleep and started kissing her pillow.

"Aisha, Wake up." Rena said.

"I love you too Elsword..."

"Aisha!" Rena started gently moving Aisha back and forth.

"Whaaaat!?" Aisha said sounding annoyed.

"Did you have a dream about darkness?"

"Yeaaaaah..." Aisha said while yawning. She went back to sleep.

"Ugh." Rena walks away and goes to Chung's bedroom. Chung was sleeping there as well.

"Chung wake up." Rena whispers. Chung immediately gets up. Rena's eyes widen at how quickly he wakes up.

"Yes Rena?"

"Did you have a weird dream about darkness?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Rena walked away from his bedroom.

"Bye bye Rena!" Chung waved her goodbye. Rena ran to where Eve was sleeping.

"Wake up Eve."

"I am already awake." Eve said.

"Did you have a dream about darkness?"

"I do not remember." Rena sighs and walks to the door.

"Guys, I'm gonna go check some things out!" Rena ran out the door and ran to Echo. Echo was standing there by herself. She was still alive. Rena felt tears go down her cheek and hugs Echo.

"What are you doing?" Echo asked.

"You're alive...!" Rena said. She pulled away and started running to Ruben. She saw Lowe alive as well. She smiled at it and checked for Lento in Feita. He was alive too. Rena soon arrived to the house.

"Wait...! That's right!" Rena ran back out the door. She looked around. She went to the Suburbs of Wally's Castle. She looked around and felt a dark mist go around her.

"Hello there...!" A demon like voice was heard. Rena glares.

"I know who you are. I'm here to destroy you!" Rena prepares to fight. Banthus walks out of the mist, His eyes were purple.

"Is that so? Well then die." Banthus said with a demon like voice echoing his voice. Rena prepares to fight.

"My friends are waiting for me. I have to finish this quickly." Rena whispers to herself. She gets her bow out.

"Trapping Arrow!" She fires a arrow that pushes Banthus away and traps are put on the ground as this happens. Banthus is hit. Banthus recovers and walks slowly to Rena, while avoiding the traps that were put on the ground. Rena runs and attacks Banthus. Banthus blocks the attack. They have a deadlock. Rena pushes hard. Banthus bends backward a little to see that there are traps on where he was going to fall.

"You...!" Banthus yelled. Banthus attempted to touch Rena, But Rena's eye started glowing purple and she quickly pushes Banthus down to the traps. Banthus was pushed away from Rena thanks to the traps.

"Fatality!" Rena cuts through Banthus quickly. Rena looks over to Banthus.

"Banthus shouldn't be dead. But you should be, Twilight!" Banthus falls down and a dark orb appears from his mouth. It charges at Rena, attempting to take her body.

"It's over." Rena uses her bow to aim at the orb and shoots it. Killing it. It falls and fades away. Banthus gets up as if nothing happened to him.

"Go away! I have to go steal the El again...!" Banthus said.

"If you do I'll defeat you right here." Rena threatens. Banthus runs away.

"Ugh, He never changes." Rena walks away.

**Epilogue**

Rena goes back to the house. Rena opens the door to see everyone together in the living room.

"C'mon Rena come join us!" Rena smiled and ran to where the Elgang was, They had a cake that said 'Happy 3 year anniversary!' And a picture of everyone in the Elgang. Aisha happily cuts the cake and everyone claps for her. They all get a piece of cake and sit down on couches.

"Hey Eldork, In my dream, you were so different! As if you were a entirely different person!"

"Well that must have been a terrible dream." Elsword replied. Aisha glares at him and turns to everyone else.

"Well our dreams are connected somehow, This must mean something. Don't you all agree?" Aisha said. Everyone nods but her.

"That's because it actually happened." Rena said.

"What!? Really?" Elsword said. Aisha started blushing intensely.

"Then that means... that i kissed Aisha! Whoa, you're not making any sense! Why would i do that?" Elsword said sounding surprised. Aisha gets up, walks to Elsword and sits on Elsword's lap. Elsword starts blushing.

"What are you doing eggplant?" Elsword said to her. Aisha ignores him and gets closer to him.

"Remember that time when you kissed me before we went back in time?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Elsword replied. Aisha smiles mischievously and kisses Elsword. Then she pulls away.

"W-What the..." Elsword started blushing intensely. Aisha winks and walks away into the kitchen.

"Hey! You just don't do that and walk away! Aisha! Aisha...!" Elsword runs into the kitchen to follow Aisha.

"Oh It's about time that they kissed anyway. It was gonna happen soon." Rena said. Raven nodded and smiled.

"I guess." Raven agreed.

"So that's why you kissed me before when i was in bed. That was unfair." Raven said. Rena giggled.

"Well sorry, I'll tell you next time i do i-" Rena was interrupted by Raven's kiss. Rena's eyes widen. Raven pulls away.

"Revenge." Raven smiles then laughs. So does Rena.

"Hey Eve, It happened didn't it..? So does this mean that you like me?" Chung asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Eve said, sounding confused. Chung smiles, lifted Eve's head up by holding her chin up and kisses Eve. Eve starts blushing hard.

"What are you doing?" Eve's eyes widened.

"I love you." Chung smiles. Eve blushes even harder.

"I love you too..." Eve kisses Chung.

**The End**

Alright! I got this story done! I'm gonna go take a break forever and ever and ever and ever. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thanks for reading!


End file.
